


with stars in her eyes

by GirlOfSaltAndStars, With Stars For Freckles (GirlOfSaltAndStars)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Bobby Singer, BAMF Rose Tyler, Character Undeath, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossing Timelines, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I have taken the rules of time travel for both canons and am manipulating them as I see fit., Jessica Moore Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Post-Season/Series 03 supernatural, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Whump, Sorry Mickey you aren't in this oops, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Time travel makes tagging hard, Timeline What Timeline, Timey-Wimey, Weddings, buckle in for a wild ride, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/With%20Stars%20For%20Freckles
Summary: It's a time machine, Jess thinks as she steps on board the TARDIS, what's the worst that could happen?akaThe Doctor throws fate for a loop when he takes Jessica Moore on as a companion. The Doctor didn't count on demons and angels, but to be fair, they didn't expect him either.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & The Doctor (Doctor Who), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. In Which Jess has a strange morning and an even weirder evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy. 
> 
> Look, ya'll. This ain't much, but it's honest work. I am feeding my inner 13-year-old with this fic, because I want to. Guilty pleasure maybe? I dunno but if you enjoy it, please let me know bc I thrive off of validation from strangers. It is purely a pet project that has been eating at my brain since I was probably actually 13. 
> 
> I am maybe seeking a beta- not just for this story but for anything really. But like, someone. help me. 
> 
> Please enjoy the funky space adventures of Jess, Rose, and The Doctor and the angsty interludes brought to you by Sam Winchester. I will also say that canon is irrelevant here. 
> 
> Seriously though, I had a ton of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Jessica Moore was having a very, very strange day.

It had started around two in the morning, when Dean, the older brother Sam often mentioned but never really discussed, broke into their apartment and got into a physical fight with Sam.

Well, the physical fight part might be a stretch, but it hadn’t been a happy reunion. And Jessica knew she wasn’t as smart as Sam, but from the way the blood had drained out of her boyfriend’s face, whatever ‘hunting trip’ their dad was on, it probably had nothing to do with deer.

Jess had always wondered what Sam’s family was really like. He didn’t talk about them much. He told her his mom had died in a house fire when he was a baby and that he had moved constantly growing up - that was no secret- and he mentioned his brother in passing sometimes. But he only ever talked about Dean at any length (or his dad at all) when he was drunk. And Sam rarely got more than tipsy. So, in the nearly two years they had been dating Jess had learned very little about her boyfriend’s family life.

Every detail she had learned, however, she had committed to memory, trying to piece together the puzzle that was Sam Winchester's past.

She had long wondered if his dad, John, was involved in some sort of organized crime. It would explain Sam’s uncanny knack for picking out dangerous people, the night terrors that left him screaming more often than not, and the vague ‘family business’ John had shoved down his sons’ throats. The one that Sam never seemed to elaborate on. It would make sense too, with his mom’s death and the constant moving.

So she hadn’t pushed, hadn’t really wanted to know. Sam had left that behind- he had repeatedly told her that he had left the family business. She didn’t quite get why he seemed to insist she know that but understood it was important. He never talked to his family, was on track to be a lawyer, and was honestly one of the most genuine people she had ever met. He wasn’t planning on a life of crime, so unless he wanted to tell her, she wouldn’t push.

But when she was left alone, with nothing but an inexplicable dread and the memory of Sam’s ashen and drawn face, Jess wondered if she should have pushed a little harder.

She pushed down the anxiety and did her best to ignore the knot in her stomach as she went about her day. It was Saturday so she had no classes, thank God, but she did have errands to run.

The first stop was the gym. After the whirlwind arrival of Dean and his sudden departure with her boyfriend, there was no way she was going back to sleep and running always made her feel better. After a couple of hours of sweat, Jess felt better, but she couldn’t shake the vaguely strange and foreboding feeling. It followed her all day, only growing worse as the sun set on the horizon. She hadn’t heard from Sam yet, which worried her, but she didn’t want to bother him, not when she had no idea what he was really doing, so she resisted the urge to blow up his phone as she walked home from the grocery.

That’s when her already unusual day got even stranger.

Jess and Sam lived in a relatively safe part of town. Well. Mostly safe. Safe if you knew to stay near lights, always carry pepper spray, and knew which streets to avoid. ( It also helped if you went out with your 6’4, ultra-fit, boyfriend most of the time who had a reputation for being able to kick ass). But Jess generally knew not to walk into dark alleys or confront strange men.

But, Jess had never once passed up a chance to help someone even when it got her in trouble. She and Sam had met when he backed her up at a bar when she called out a creep hitting on a stranger. They hadn't exchanged numbers until almost a week later when Brady formally introduced them, but her first memory of Sam would always be him giving the creep a black eye. She couldn’t count the number of times they both had gotten black eyes (though Jess had a feeling Sam had taken quite a few for her because he was just like that, damn him) helping someone.

And despite knowing better, when Jess heard a scared cry coming from the unusually dark alley to her right, she couldn’t help it. She sat her bag of groceries on the ground, pulled out her taser and entered the alley.

Jess was tall for a woman, taller than most men she knew. It was a problem when it came to dating- lots of men had very fragile egos, but when it came to confrontation, the height helped her out.

“Hey” Jess called, her voice loud and brash, from years of yelling across the fields at her siblings and farmhands. "Back off, Jackass.”

The alley was so dark it was hard to make out who was standing between her and the frightened person (a woman, Jess thought) backed up against the wall. It was tall and thin, and something about it set off several alarms in Jessica’s head and the strange feeling reared up with vengeance but Jess tamped it down.

The person didn’t turn, didn’t even acknowledge her, still creeping closer to the whimpering woman. Jess took another step into the alley, drawing herself up to her full height, planting her feet firmly. “Hey!” She called again, this time louder “I said back off!”

The person stopped this time, then tilted their strangely thin head. That’s when it turned around. A primal part of her brain, filled with the survival instincts of ancestors long gone screamed for her to runhidego because that... that wasn’t human. She wasn’t facing some entitled asshole, it was something completely different. In a split second, its pale face was inches from hers, a vertical mouth filled with needle-like teeth hissing and more eyes than Jessica cared to count stared at her and she reacted in the only way she knew to.

Jess tased it. Electricity crackled as her taser made contact with the thing and it suddenly let out a scream that chilled Jess to her core. She wanted to let go, but she held on, watching in horror as the creature writhed at her feet, her hand still frozen on the trigger of her taser. She half noticed the woman running past her, crying, and Jess wanted to move, to follow, but instead of fight or flight, she was frozen.

Then there was a hand on her arm, roughly pulling her out of the alley. She dropped the taser at the sudden movement, and before she could speak, there was a man now holding her hand saying “Let’s go! Come on! It’ll be up soon!”

Jessica Moore wasn’t stupid. On a normal day she would never, ever consider letting a stranger, especially a strange man, pull her anywhere, she would never follow him blindly. But, it wasn’t a normal day, and this man, with crazy hair and a pinstripe suit seemed to know something, so Jess ran.

The man was fast- faster than he looked- and Jess had to put her all into keeping up with him. He had a death grip on her hand and she had to focus on not falling as they weaved through the sparse crowds, darting through alleys, across streets, and down roads Jess didn’t even know existed.

Finally, he came to a sudden stop in an alley, dropping her hand quickly. Jess was thoroughly winded and took a moment to lean against the brick wall and closed her eyes a moment as she gulped down air for her burning lungs.

“We should be safe here.” The man said and Jess cracked an eye open. He had turned to look at her. She watched his face scrunch in confusion “ Are you alright?” He was British, she noted. The accent was obvious, now that she could actually hear it over the screams of… whatever that creature was and she somehow didn’t have the energy to be surprised by that. She wasn’t sure anything could actually surprise her anymore. She opened her eyes, pushing off the wall now despite still panting.

“I’m just peachy,” Jess snapped “I’ve been up since two in the damn morning, almost got my face eaten off by an eldritch horror, and I just let a strange man drag me halfway across the city. Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

The man’s eyes widened and he tilted his head ever so slightly in a way that reminded her of Sam somehow. “It wouldn’t have eaten your face. Sucked out your internal organs maybe, but you would still have had a face,”

“What the fuck” she blurted out before her brain could even really process what was happening, because who fucking said that. Of all the-

“Doctor I got- wait whose this?” There was a new voice behind her, loud and also British. Jess couldn’t help but flinch as she turned to look at the newcomer. Her already racing heart kicked it up a few notches because she honestly didn’t know if this much adrenaline in less than 24 hours was healthy. The person was a blonde woman, who looked to be around Jess’s age. She was holding a bag of... something and was looking critically between Jess and the man. Had she called him Doctor?

“Oh! Rose! This is…. Well, I don’t know her name” The man looked bashful suddenly, the tips of his ears turning pink as the other woman, Rose, rolled her eyes. “But she saved someone from the Jeit by tasing it before I could get there.”

Rose turned to look at Jess and appeared impressed “Nice one,” she said, flashing her a grin “I’m Rose. That on is the Doctor”

“Just the Doctor,” the man, this ‘Doctor’ supplied cheerfully as he took the bag from Rose and rummaged through it.

“Jess.” she said automatically then shook her head a bit “Uh, Jessica Moore- wait can we just stop. Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I think I almost died at the hands of... did you call it a Jeet? Or am I loosing my damn mind?”

“It’s a Jeit,” the Doctor corrected, still digging through the bag “And its an alien, not a hallucination.”

Aliens. Aliens? They expected her to believe in aliens?

What else could it be? A part of her brain whispered. You aren’t crazy, you are totally awake, and that woman saw it too, this man, this Doctor acknowledged it.

But aliens? Rose shot him a look he didn’t notice “I know it sounds like a hoax, and you’ve got no real reason to trust us, but I promise that thing is an alien and not a particularly friendly one at that.”

Jess shook her head, falling back against the wall heavily “I-I don’t even know who you are! For all I know you could’ve, I don’t know, drugged me and are planning to harvest my internal organs or something.” Jess was suddenly light on breath again, but this time it wasn’t from running. It was borderline hysteria rising in her chest. What had she been thinking, following a strange man to a strange part of the city, when Sam was off doing God knows what God knows where. But… she didn’t know of any drug that would do this to a person and she was a nursing major after all. And the hysteria would do nothing, despite how much she wanted to cry, she was at least going to give this alien idea a chance because any other option was somehow worse. Jess took a deep breath and clenched her shaking hands, straightening up once again. “But I know a lot about drugs, and I don’t know any drug that can do this, so, fine. If it’s an alien. What do we do about it?”

Rose looked concerned, Jess could see it in her eyes but the Doctor cut off whatever the other woman was about to say.

“Aha!” he cried, finally pulling a bottle of hairspray (hairspray, really?) from the bag. He rounded on Jess “ We? We aren’t doing anything. Rose and I will take it from here, but good work, tasing it. No, you can run on home and by the time you get there, the Jeit should be taken care of. No worries for you”

And for as terrified, confused, and exhausted as Jess was, only one thing served to piss her off no matter what. And that was someone, especially a man, telling her that he would ‘take care of it’ because she couldn’t.

Jess’s fear didn’t vanish, but she’d nearly died and apparently had fought on an alien creature with no help. She wouldn’t sleep until she saw them take care of this thing herself. And, this was her city, in a way, she couldn’t just go home knowing that if they failed people were going to get their internal organs sucked out.

“No fucking way. I nearly died because of that thing, but there is no way in hell that I am just going to scurry back to my apartment and twiddle my thumbs while you take care of this. I’m going to help you two in whatever way I can, whether you like it or not.”

“Americans are always so vulgar.” The Doctor griped, but he also looked duly impressed “But I can’t say I’m surprised- you did tase a Jeit after all. So, come on, I suppose its only fair you help.” 

Rose grinned “Yeah, it’ll be fun. I hope you’re up for more running Jess.” 

Jess, already on edge narrowed her eyes at the other blonde. Maybe it was her nerves or the anger already at boiling, but she felt a challenge in her tone. It wasn’t often that Jess backed down from a challenge either. 

“Oh, I’m ready to go.” Jess shot back through clenched teeth. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Good!” The Doctor said. “So here’s the plan.”


	2. In which Jess fights an alien and gives fate the finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess unwittingly screws fate over by fighting aliens, Brady has a bad day, and Sam has an even worse day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 7k words and I pray that I caught most of my mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!

The plan, as it was, did not work out.

The Doctor and Rose did not seem surprised by this, only slightly upset.

Jess, however… “Fuck. Fucking hell.” she cursed between gasps of air as she sprinted down the street, ignoring the stitch in her side. "What the fuck. I thought you said it wouldn’t chase us after we got it with the hairspray!”

“I thought it would work!” the Doctor retorted not even sounding out of breath, damn him “I didn’t realize it was a slightly more evolved version until it got close enough to try and suck my organs out, thank you!.”

“So now we run,” Rose said, from the other side of the Doctor. Thankfully it was nearing midnight and by that point, there were hardly any people out and even fewer who dared venture into the part of town they were in.

“Fucking fantastic.” Jess gasped out "So what? We run until it catches us?”

A loud screech behind them caused Jess to pick up the pace, despite the burning in, well, pretty much every part of her body and she swallowed hard. The sound of the creature running, hunting, was terrifying. The hairspray had blinded the creature at least so that now it depended solely on its other senses to find the three of them.

The Doctor pulled ahead with what appears to be no problem (the bastard didn’t even seem to be out of breath. Rose was at least looking winded, which made Jess feel a slight curl of satisfaction) and shouted “this way!”

Jess hated that he didn’t share his plans but Rose seemed confident in where they were going, and it wasn't like she had much of a choice at this point. They had pissed the creature off rather well and now it had their scent.

They took a hard left, then weaved through several other streets that were all equally dark and empty, each one making Jess’s heart rate kicked up. What is the Jeit or whatever the hell it was called was waiting for them in it? But, the Doctor kept going, the two women only a few steps behind him.

Jess was so focused on running and not dying she didn’t really notice he’d stopped until she almost ran into Rose’s back. They were standing at the door of… a police box? A large, blue police call box, sitting in the middle of San Francisco. What in the world?

And the Doctor appeared to be trying to unlock it.

“Come on.’” he muttered “Come on old girl I know you’re mad but please, please let us in? Pretty please” he muttered under his breath as he wrestled with the key.

“Uh?” Jess said, trying not to freak out “How on earth is calling the police-- if this relic even works- going to help us? And why is it locked?”

Rose turned back to her “It isn’t a police box.” Rose said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “This is a spaceship.”

“A spaceship,” Jess said blankly. “You’re shitting me, right? This looks barely big enough for you two to stand in let alone big enough to be a -”

“Thank you!” the Doctor cried and the door swung open. He practically lept in, and after a moment’s hesitation, Rose grabbed Jess’s wrist firmly and pulled her inside before slamming the door behind them.

Jess was expecting to pressed tightly up against the other two as they stood in a tiny, dark box, that would do nothing to protect them from creature trying to suck out their internal organs, but instead, she found herself in a well-lit room larger than her entire apartment. In the center was what appeared to be a control panel where the Doctor stood. She could see hallways branching off the main room

Jess turned around to look at the door which was appeared to be wood (which really, that didn't do much to soother her nerves). She stood on metal grating that lead up to the control panel a Rose was already there talking in low whispers with the Doctor.

“It’s….It’s bigger on the inside?” Jess’s statement came out more like a question “Oh god, it really is a spaceship.”

The Doctor broke off his conversation with Rose “She said the thing!” he crowed looking gleeful “But, yes it's alien. Very alien. It's called TARDIS- ‘Time and Relative Dimension in Space’. She is my ship. Such a good ship.” He seemed to have lost interest in Jess’s mental breakdown as he fondly patted the console. But holy shit. Holy fukin shit, this was a spaceship. An actual spaceship that was bigger than her entire apartment, and from the outside it barely looked big enough or two people to fit in. What the fuck.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jess said, ”I don’t how- Uh- Wait how did you two get a spaceship? I don’t think the British Government has a stock of these they’re just giving out to anyone.”

Rose snorted, “You’d be surprised what the British government is hiding.” she crossed her arms “But Nah, the government doesn’t have anything like this.”

Jess didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse about the whole situation. “Well, then how did you get it? Did you build it?” a tendril of dread curled in her stomach “Or wait, are you two aliens?”

Jess’s heart rate spiked and she fought every instinct telling her to run. What if this was a trap and in just a moment they were going to peel their faces off and reveal themselves to be Jeit in disguise. Oh god, what if they lured her on here to be a to-go meal or a snack for later?

“Well, technically you’re an alien to me.” the Doctor piped up, grinning “But yeah I’m all alien. Nothing human about me. Rose though, she's a human through and through.”

“London born and raised” Rose offered with a grin “But yeah he’s a full alien.”

“So why do you look human? Can you like, I dunno peel off your skin and look like the Jeit or something?” Jess asked, hoping it didn’t come off as terrified as she felt.

“That’s just how I look.” the Doctor said, offended “And I cannot peel my skin off, thank you very much, and I wouldn’t want to either. My skin is my skin. No human suits here.”

Jess nodded slowly but couldn’t help but glance at Rose. The other woman wasn’t looking at Jess. No, she was staring at the Doctor with a fond expression and despite the range tension between them, she couldn’t help but be soothed by it. Jess had no real reason to doubt them and that expression of trust... That couldn’t be faked. It couldn’t be manipulated either, not really.

So Jess, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, pushed away her fears, (God, she was going to need a long relaxing bath after this day) and nodded. “Alright then.” She made her way up to the control panel, facing the Doctor and Rose “After everything else that's happened today, why not. So what do we do next?”

The Doctor grinned “Well, see, now that I know that it's a slightly more evolved Jeit, I know hairspray has no chance of working. Instead, we need to use hairspray in conjunction. The chemicals in the two should essentially disintegrate the skin of the Jeit.”

Rose made a face “Where are we going to get spray paint? The TARDIS… well, you know she isn’t exactly in the giving mood. And we don’t have any money. Besides, most of the shops are closed here since it's nearly midnight.”

The Doctor grimaced and while Jess had no idea what most of that conversation meant she did know where she could find some spray paint “Well, I don’t know exactly where we are, but I don’t think we are too far from my apartment and I have at least three cans of pink spray paint Sam said we will never use and bottle of hairspray.”

The Doctor, who had looked befuddled brightened considerably “You do? Brilliant! Let’s go!”

As excited and ready to go as the Doctor looked, Jess felt just that hesitant “No offense, but even though my apartment is close... I’m pretty sure that Jeit it right outside, ready to suck our organs out.”

Rose pinched her lips together but nodded “I think she's right Doctor. I dunno how safe it is to even leave the TARDIS.”

There was an ethereal scream from outside the ship, the TARDIS they’d said, and Jess has to suppress a shiver. It was muffled by what Jess assumed where deceptively thick walls, but it was loud enough that she knew the Jeit was just outside.

The Doctor’s face fell a bit “Oh. Yes. That.” he murmured.

Jess shot another glance at the door and her frown deepened “I know that this thing obviously isn’t a police box, but that door… it seems awfully wooden and thin to me. Can the Jeit break it down?”

“Not a chance.” Rose said confidently “I’ve only ever seen two things get through that door and one time involved me with a tow truck.”

The Doctor’s face darkened at that and Rose turned away from him, interested in the grating all of a sudden.

Jess could feel the tension rise but she had no idea what on earth that was about so she plowed on. “Good. Can we just, uh, wait it out then?”

The Doctor grimaced and shook his head “We made it pretty angry and now it's out for our blood. I doubt it’ll leave anytime soon and if it does…” he trailed off and leaned against the railing Rose had hoisted herself upon.

“It’ll go after some innocent pedestrian” Jess finished for him, with a grimace of her own. “So, basically, we’re stuck because we pissed off an alien that wants to suck our guts out. Fucking fantastic.”

Rose shook her head “Nah we’ll come up with something. We always do.” she nudged the Doctor’s shoulder and smiled at him. The Doctor, upon seeing it, softened considerably.

Jess’s eyes widened as the realization struck her. They weren’t just friends, they were in love. Damn.

“Right!” the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands together loudly. It was loud enough that Jess jumped a bit (damn her nerves) and ruined the tender moment. IN a way, Jess was glad. It had stretched a bit longer than it needed too, especially with her, a practical stranger, there. “New plan! What do we know about the Jeit?”

“Hairspray and spray paint. That’ll turn ‘em into a pile of goop.” Rose offered, still perched on the rail “The Jeit was shipwrecked during a prison transport gone wrong- he was a prisoner, for obvious reasons,” Rose added to Jess who just nodded at the information intake.

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor said, pacing around the console “Good good, what else”

“It's blind now?” Jess offered, hoping that she didn’t sound stupid.

The Doctor nodded “Yes, yes. It can’t see us, but oh, its other senses they are so sharp, we could never sneak past it, not without someone getting” he made an odd slurping noise “all their organs getting pulled out so that won't work.”

Jess flinched but continued thinking. This was obviously a process and… he wasn't wrong even if it stung.

“And… I don’t think it takes electricity better than any human does.” Jess offered quietly “I mean, my taser took it down for at least a few minutes.”

“Yes, it did, but where would we get a taser- you lost yours after all.” The Doctor said, running a hand through his already wild hair.

“And whose fault was that?” Jess’s voice was supposed to be teasing but the joke fell flat in the tension in the room.

“Could your sonic tase him” Rose piped up “I’m sure it has a setting for that.”

The Doctor paused his pacing “Rose Tyler you’re brilliant!” he exclaimed  
.  
He was a whirlwind of movement all of a sudden, pulling a metallic stick from his pocket and pulling bits and bobs from other pockets, all of which he balanced on a space on the control panel. He instantly began tinkering and in doing so started to mutter quietly to himself, so soft and fast EJss had no idea what he was saying.

Jess and Rose shared a tense, awkward silence. It was obvious that Rose didn’t trust or like Jess (or something like that. Jess’s nerves were so fried maybe Rose liked her and Jess was just stupid. She didn’t know) and Jess was exhausted, her nerves were shot to hell, and she had no idea why Rose was glancing at her with narrowed eyes every few minutes. Jess would've said something but between her exhaustion and the fact that she wasn't sure if it would end in tears or yelling (or maybe both) Jess held off. It could all be in her head after all, or it could just be Rose’s expression.

But she didn’t know what to do but stand there. And it only took a moment (though it felt like friggin years) for the Doctor to pop back up with three small devices and a slightly manic grin. “Here we are!” he exclaimed, tossing one of the small devices at each of them “My sonic really wouldn't work as a taser- well, it could, but it wouldn’t be best.”

“You just don’t want to risk losing your sonic” Rose teased as she studied the small device “Be honest”

The Doctor flushed but ignored her “ But these will work. Electrostickers. They should just stick to the Jeit’s skin and once all three are on Zap!” he lapped his hands “Electric current! That should leave us free to dash back to your apartment and come back before the power runs out.” 

Jess had no idea how what looked like a little black square would take down the damn Jeit, but hell, what else was new. She still wasn’t sure what a sonic was, but she thought it might be the round cylinder that he was spinning through his fingers.

“So we just have to get it on?” Rose said, sliding off the railing onto the grating “Sounds good. I imagine it won’t be hard to get close”

The Doctor grinned “Just avoid the teeth!”

Jess didn’t particularly want to get very close to the escaped prisoner of an alien but, but if the Doctor said it would work (even though the first bit hadn’t worked) she would risk it. After all, if they waited too long it would go after someone else, it would hurt someone who didn’t even know what the hell it was, and if she died, well, she would fucking haunt the Doctor, alien or not. 

“Let's do it.” Jess said, “ I have cookies to make.”

\---- 

The Jeit wasn’t there when they opened the door to the TARDIS.

Jess had half expected it to be right there at the door, ready to attack when they walked out, but the alley was ominously quiet.

Jess swallowed hard, looking around “where-” before she could even get the question out, there was a chilling scream came from above and a shadow passed over the streetlight.

“Scatter!” the Doctor hissed Jess ran to one side of the alley and Rose to the other, while the Doctor charged it head-on. Jess’s heart was beating a mile a minute as she edged along the side of the alley, trying to get behind the Jeit while the doctor had it distracted. She could see Rose doing the same thing, but she was watching the Doctor intently.

In her defense, it was kinda hard not to watch the Doctor.

“Oi!” He shouted waving his hands wildly “Hey, ugly! Over here!” He was standing in the middle of the alley, back towards the TARDIS “I’ve got extra organs! Two yummy hearts! Come and get them!”

Jess wasn’t sure if that was a ploy for the monster or if he was serious. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. The Jeit also seemed interested, though she wasn’t sure if it could understand the Doctor or if it was just headed for the most obvious target. It seemed to have learned through and wasted no time stalking them slowly as it had tried earlier.

No, it moved fast, a flash of black between Jess and Rose and was towering over the Doctor, baring its teeth. The Doctor dropped low, sticking his small device on the creature’s chest, and ducking under the limb that could vaguely be called arms. He got back in front of it though, still waving his arms.

“Come on, you aren’t just going to stand there and take it are ya? Huh?” The Doctor taunted, dodging the Jeit's attacks with more agility than Jess would have thought him capable of.

Jess made eye contact for Rose and the other woman just nodded at her- there was only a fiery determination in her eyes that Jess was glad for that confidence. They went together, aiming for two specific spots on its back, just below what Jess had assumed were sort of like shoulder blades that were about the same level as the one placed on its chest.

Jess got hers on no problem, sticking it right on before dashing to the end of the alley where Rose would meet her once the creature was down. Panting, she stopped, expecting to see Rose a few steps behind her.

Jess turned just in time to see the Jeit turn, faster than anything, knocking the Doctor back with one hand and Rose with the other, sending the small device flying. It landed in the middle of the alley and Jess prayed that it hadn’t cracked.

Jess watching in horror as Rose flew into the wall, flinching at the terrible sound she made when she hit the brick wall. The Doctor, from what little she could make out of his face in the darkness was equally horrified and was looking between Rose and the device. He couldn’t get the Jeit away from Rose and get to the device in time. If he waited, the Jeit would already be on her and if he drew its attention he couldn’t get past in.

Before there was even a conscious decision, Jess was running back into the alley. She picked up the device without stopping and went careening towards the Jeit whose large jaw was almost over Rose’s entire face. She slammed the device into its back and prayed to God that was listening for it to work as she back beaded away from the alien.

It froze a moment, then seized up and Jess could practically see the electricity crackling across its skin as it collapsed. This time it didn’t scream but it's horrifying mouth contorted into a silent scream as it writhed. Bile rose in JEss’s throat though she couldn’t be sure why.

The Doctor rushed to Rose’s side the moment the creature fell and pulled the other blonde into his arms with superhuman strength

He isn’t human, a part of her brain reminded her, not at all.

He dashed inside the TARDIS which opened without anything more than a slight tug and he laid Rose across the seat in the room, draping her across it with so much tenderness Jess felt like she should leave. But she shouldn’t. Couldn’t.

“I’ll stay with her and the-the Jeit” Rose offered, causing the Doctor, who looked more worried now than she’d seen him. “You’re faster than me and I can give you directions. This thing isn’t going anywhere and I’m a nurse. Well, almost.”

The Doctor looked like he wanted to protest (and like the last thing he wanted to do was let Rose out of his sight) but nodded “I’ll be fast. And whatever you do, do not let that thing get close to Rose or you. Lock yourself in the TARDIS if need be.”

Jess nodded “I won’t let that thing hurt another damn person, don’t worry.” Jess said “My apartment is on Elkhorn Street, Lofton apartments, unit 124, key under the mat. It’s two lefts ten a right and a straight shot from here. Hairspray in the bathroom Spray Paint under the sink in the kitchen.” she said,

He nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line “I will be right back. Be safe” he said, but she felt like he was talking more to Rose than her, though the other blonde couldn't hear him. Then he was gone, running so fast Jess was again reminded he wasn't human.

She was left with Rose in the TARDIS and an alien just outside its doors in what appeared to be pure agony.

Fucking Fantastic. Things continued to go wrong. Apparently, there was a theme of some kind, or maybe a curse. It seemed that the little devices, electro-whatever, had a short life span.

Jess and left Rose in the TARDIS, unconscious on the passenger seat so she could keep watch over the creature. The TARDIS seemed to be the safest option for the unconscious woman, so she didn’t think the Doctor would mind too much. And it was a good thing too (or maybe it was terrible, depending on how you look at it) That jess was standing outside, less than two feet from the Jeit when the little black devices began falling off one by one.

She wasn’t sure how long the Doctor had been gone or when he was coming back- her phone had lost charge hours ago and she didn’t wear a watch- but she hoped it was soon.

Because the electricity was gone. The Jeit was still on the ground, still shuddering, but it wasn't being shocked. That meant it would get up. Jess turned and shut the door to the TARDIS, hoping that that would keep the Jeit out of the ship if it got up.

It got up. In a split second, it went from writhing in pain to standing and screaming, that unearthly scream that made Jess feel ill. And it locked its now blinded eyes right on her like it could still see.

Jess ran. She didn’t have far to go before she hit the back of the alley, the TARDIS on her left the Jeit coming in from the front. Determination and fear gripped her equally. , but she would draw it back from the alley head, buy the Doctor more time to get here. She didn’t want to die- she knew it would devastate everyone- and she was selfish. She was selfish and human and didn’t want to die, damn it.

The Jeit was closing in, and it was going slowly now, probably hurt and trying to find her by smell alone. She wasn't going to die in a corner cowering like a princess.

Hell no. There was a pile of trash beside her, a piece of metal was digging into her leg. There had to be something in there….

Jess squinted, straining to see anything in the dim light, but something long and round caught her eye. A pipe. At that point, the Jeit was less than five feet from her but face the wrong direction. She could hear it sniffing through, trying to find her.

She wrenched the pipe from the pile calling upon all the strength she had left in her.

Jess let out a yelp as it came free, causing other pieces of trash to crash against her, almost knocking her over.. the pipe was heavy and long, and Jes had to plant her feet to keep on balance.

The Jeit had been drawn to the noise or movement or something because he was no closing the distance fast.

Jess swung the pipe up, aiming for the creature’s head.

Now, Jess wasn’t strong like Sam, or the Doctor, or the men who lifted weights every day but Jess was a farm girl. She had been throwing hay, driving posts, and other sorts of manual labor since she was a kid, That type of strength didn’t vanish, especially not when she still spent most of her breaks back on the farm working like she always did.

So when the end of the pipe connected with its jaw, the Jeit’s head snapped back and it stumbled away, screeching in pain.

Jess smiled, but it was more feral than happy.

It charged again and she swung, this time connecting the pipe with its side. She heard a sickening crack and it skittered to the side.

It charged again but this time it was prepared. Jess’s arms had started to burn already, she was strong but the pipe was huge and long, ad when the creature used its claws to bat it away, there was little she could do but scream as it flew out of her hands and landed with a clang several feet away.

The Jeit was on her then, its claws around her neck as it roared in her face. A victor scream she assured,

“Fuck you.” she spat, kicking fortuitously as it lifted her off the ground “I hope I taste like shit,”

Jess was terrified and angry as she clawed and kicked but the Jeit It wasn’t deterred, It’s ugly mouth was almost on her and she was praying for forgiveness for everything when it dropped her.

Well, dropped wasn't exactly right, more like it collapsed and she went down with it. Jess managed to catch herself so that her head didn’t bounce on the concrete but when she looked up, there was no alien, just a pile of goo. Behind it stood the Doctor and Rose, each holding a can of spray paint and hairspray.

And even though she had almost died- again- Jess smiled “I knew that pink spray paint was good for something.”

\---  
They were all standing outside the TARDIS, covered in paint, hairspray, and a little bit of alien goop. Jess had been scared shitless, completely exhausted, and would probably need therapy to deal with the fact that she’d almost gotten her internal organs sukced out three times in less than ten hours. It didn’t help that she was standing beside an actual alien and a woman who glared at her more often than not. It should have been the worst damn night of her life and in a way it was. But somehow, it was also one of the best. It might not have beat out the first time she and Sam exchanged “I love yous” or getting into nursing school (because Jess had worked her as off to get in) but it was way up there.

The adrenaline, it was addicting and despite all her aches, her exhaustion, Jess was on a high unlike almost any other. They’d saved people and damn, did that feel good. It was crazy, but it was almost fun, in a messed up way.  
They had all survived after all. Rose said that while she would have a lump, her head was alright ( the Doctor didn't look like he was convinced. Jess would bet anything that we were going to have her looked at later, though she wasn't sure who was going to do it. She was pretty sure he had never been to medical school).

“I felt kinda sorry for the poor bastard, in a weird sort of way,” Jess said suddenly, breaking the silence. And though she hadn’t minded seeing the thing reduced to nothing but a little goop, she had felt a bit of guilt. “It was probably billions of miles from wherever the hell it was supposed to be, tryin’ to get a meal and we just turned it into soup.”

“He was a prisoner, on his way to, well, prison, for killing people on his home planet. Yeah, he was trying to eat, but... Jeit don’t have to suck organs. Most don’t. That one made a choice,” The Doctor said. His face was hard, more serious and angry than Jess had ever seen it. “We did the right thing.  
”  
Rose nodded “Yeah, before you got here, I already tried to reason with it.” she made a face “Tried to’ suck my organs out, he did. Nah, I get what you mean.. But he had a chance of an’ didn’t take it.”

Jess nodded slowly “Oh well, alright then. Bastard deserved it then, Asshole”

Rose laughed at that and it took Jess so off guard she started laughing too. The Doctor looked at them, and suddenly the anger and fury was gone from his face and he was shaking his head. Browse furrowed in confusion “What?” he said, crossing his arms “What's so funny?”

Rose and Jess, well, they were still laughing. Every time Jess through she was almost one she and Rose locked eyes and dissolved into laughter again.

Nothing was really that funny, not at all. But it was something about the hysteria and the sheer absurdity of what had happened that was funny to her and something about it, (probably calling it a bastard) had set Rose off and now… now it was just laughter.

The Doctor pouted as they laughed, muttering “I don’t get it. What are you two laughing about?” which only served to make them laugh harder.

Finally, they pulled themselves together, but Jess had to wipe tears from her eyes as she straightens up.

“Well, now that you two have... Whatever that was, out of your system “ the Doctor said giving them pointed looks. “Let's go. I think the TARDIS is good to go. We can give Jes a lift back to her apartment.”

Jess started to protest “Oh, that isn’t necessary-" 

“Nope, I’m giving you a ride. Come on. You need to see the TARDIS in action!” The Doctor said as he ushered her into the TARDIS.

Jess didn’t protest much after that. She was exhausted and was looking forward to not walking the streets of San Francisco covering in blood, goo, and spray paint. She didn’t exactly know how this would move but at this point? She didn’t really care. Maybe if she hadn’t almost died and hadn’t been up for over twenty-four hours straight she would have questions, but now all she wanted was a shower and like, twenty hours of uninterrupted sleep.

But she let herself be ushered into the Ship and took up a place on the railing. Rose stood beside her, gripping the railing tightly “you might wanna hold on” the other blonde mock whispered. “It might be a bit bumpy”

“Oi! I’m not a bad driver! Stop telling her lies!” the Doctor shouted from across the room, “I am perfectly capable!”

Rose just gave him a brilliant smile but Jess decided that it was probably safer to hold on, based on the look Rose have her when the Doctor turned away.

“Here we go!” the doctor shouted, as the started to run around the control pressing random buttons and pulling levers “Allons-y!”

Jess was glad she held on, because even so it was hard not to be thrown around like a ragdoll. She was also glad she hadn’t eaten in several hours because she also might have puked everywhere.

Rose scowled from where she was clinging to the rails “That was even worse than usual Doctor>” she said, looking actually worried from what Jess could tell.

The Doctor crossed his arms, “Well I got us here didn’t I?” And something is still... Off about the TARDIS.”

Jess did not find that comforting but slowly released her grip on the railing “So we should be outside my building?” She asked hesitantly, breaking up whatever silent conversation the two were having between themselves.

“Outside your building? Oh no, this should put you in the kitchen of your apartment.” the Doctor said, bounding towards the door, Rose at his heels. Jess followed them down the stairs. And gaped when the door swung open to reveal her apartment.

“Ah, living room,” the Doctor muttered “close enough”

Rose stepped out, looking around with an expression that was just short of wary. Jess paid her little attention as she stepped out into her apartment with wide eyes. She knew they’d moved- had felt it moved, but for only seconds to have passed and to be minutes away, in her apartment, which was on the third floor of the building suddenly made it seem real. “Wow” she breathed softly, then turned back to the Doctor, who was lounging casually against the floor of the TARDIS smiling. “I mean, I know you said it could do this, but holy shit,”

Jess’s smile faded. They were going to leave and that was good, she had no idea how to explain any of this to Sam if he walked in in the middle of this, with a giant blue box sitting in the middle of their living room. Put part of her.. Part of her that had enjoyed the adrenaline, the rush, was sad. She found herself missing something she had only just had a taste of.

“Thank you.” Jess said, averting her eyes “Not just for the ride, but for saving my life, and… and for today. Sure I almost died, but that was.. Thanks.” Jess didn’t really have the right word for what the day had been. Hellish? Yes, but amazing at the same time? Absolutely. It didn’t make sense, but that didn’t really matter. She kept rambling.

“ So I guess this is it then,” she said, “I hope you have safe travels- though that hardly seems likely with him driving. I’m sure you two have more people to secure and more aliens to turn into goo.”

The Doctor grinned at her “Oh yeah, something like that. This is our normal Friday,”

“And pretty much every other day” Rose chimed in, with a teasing nudge to the Doctor’s side “He’s always up to something this one. We’ve managed very few actual days off.”

Jess laughed, though it felt forced. She wanted to go, all of a sudden, there was a burning desire to beg them to let her go. She loved her life here, but just like she hadn't wanted to stay in Kansas forever, knowing there was a way to see the stars above up close, to help people in a real way, to save people like this, she wanted to see it.

But… Sam. She couldn’t leave him. Never would, she might want to see space… but she had a life, a good life, and Sam needed her. And really, as much as she joked about him crashing and burning without her, she knew that without him, well, she wouldn’t be much better off.

There was a beat of silence, and then “Do you want to come with us?”

The words hit Jess like a truck. Her heart soared and it sank at once. Yes, God yes she did. But she loved her life, she did and… and she couldn’t give it up, not when she knew it would break her heart. But it would break her heart to turn it down.

The Doctor was still rambling on“Only one quick trip, of course, just a relaxing trip, or something, since you were such a help here-”

“Doctor… I can’t” Jess said “I-I have a life here. If I’m not here when my boyfriend gets back, he’ll be terrified, he won't rest until he finds me and he is supposed to interview for law school tomorrow… I have a thing to do, I-I can’t leave.”

“That won’t be a problem.” The Doctor insisted, shaking his head “ the TARDIS isn’t just a spaceship, but a time machine. I can have you back the second after you leave.”

And that.. That sold Jess. She broke out into a grin. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and if it was a time machine… then there was no harm, no foul. Sam wouldn’t worry because he would never know, well, at least not until she was safe and sound in his arms.

“Alright. Alright Let me grab a couple of things and I’ll be right there.” she said with a grin, “Thank you!”

Jess sprinted down the short hall to her bedroom. She grabbed a duffle bag and packed only the essentials. Two clean outfits, a shirt of Sam’s to sleep in, her phone charger (even if she was pretty sure that At&T didn’t get service in space), and a few other necessities that she would need for only a night or two if that's how long she even stayed. How did nights work in space? Jess shook her head, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was she was going to space! And probably somewhere in time!

Jess paused though, as she zipped up her small bag. What if, for some reason, she was a little late. Or if Sam came earlier than expected? He would worry. So after a moment of hesitation, she grabbed a notebook, one of her old nursing ones and tore out a blank page.

“Sam,” she wrote “I had to make a quick trip out of town to visit a relative. My phone got cracked so it isn’t working right. I will be home as soon as possible. I love you, knock ‘em dead Monday if I’m not there to say it in person.  
Love,  
Jess” 

She laid it on the bed, where he would see it as soon as he came in and smiled. There, he wouldn’t worry too much about it, Her classes were done for the semester and he only had law school interviews. He would be concerned but hopefully, that would stave off the worst of his worry until she got back. Which, Jess doubted she would even need the note. She’d probably be back in no time and tear up the note. before Sam had to see it. Hell, she may even still have time to bake him cookies.

Jess smiled and joined her bag on her shoulder. She made her way back down the hall, where the Doctor and Rose were still standing and grinned at them. 

“Ready to go?” the Doctor asked. Rose had a bit of a pinched look on her face but still offered a half-smile. Jess would take it. She was going to space. 

“Hell yeah.” Jess said with a grin “I’m ready.”

She stepped onto the TARDIS and suddenly felt the terrible feeling vanish. This was going to be amazing.

\---- 

Brady, or more accurately the demon that was possessing who (who, ironically was named Brody) was having a great day.

He’d connected hell the night before letting them know that everything was going to plan. The plan that had been put in motion before he was even created. The plan that he knew went beyond him and his small part to play. Not that it wasn’t important.

Oh no, his part was vital to the plan. If Jessica Morse didn’t die in the same way Mary Winchester did all those years ago, well, then there would be almost no chance is sending Sam Winchester into the downward spiral that would eventually result in him becoming the Boy King of hell.

All he had to do was string the pretty little blonde up on the ceiling and wait. The body he was wearing hadn’t been in control of himself since he had come to Stanford, and the man they were friends with, well he didn’t exist. Only the demon was there. Poor Brady had never stood a chance. But Jess trusted him and so did Sam. And so it shouldn’t be any problem for him to have the mood set before Sam came back in, oh, twelve hours, so that he could find his girlfriend's body.

He practically swaggered down the hall, confident that the plan, this ancient a detailed plan had no chance of going wrong, not at this point. He practically had it in the bag.

But, when he got to their apartment. He could hear movement inside. And voices. Voices that did not belong to Jessica. They sounded like voices that Brady had never heard before, in fact. They were British. He scowled in confusion as he hovered just outside the door. What on earth… then suddenly the voices vanished. Everything was quiet and Brady was almost ready to just barge into the apartment, element of surprised be damned, when there was a terrible, strange grating noise and Brady could feel reality-warping, just a little as it crescendoed, then faded.

When he recovered from the feeling ( because feeling time and space warp around you when you are a being that exists on multiple planes of being is Not Fun) Something close to fear balled up in Brady’s stomach.

He was a demon- not erased from existence. And it wasn’t like fear, it was fear. Because Jessica Moore's soul was gone. It was not in the apartment, Hell, it wasn't on the block. Brody was a low-level demon with very, very limited powers, but his one task was Jessica Moore and he had gotten to know her soul (disgustingly good) far too well. And it was gone.

He was dead. In a panic Brady opened the door, essentially tearing the knob off as he forced it open. The apartment was empty it was obvious, but Brady growled as he walked through each room, checking to see if somehow, some way, it was just him. But Jessica Moore was gone, and only a note left on the bed. He snatched it up and skimmed it. Whatever the hell it meant, it likely wasn’t true. None of her relatives were dead, Brady would know if they were. None of them were even hurt. He growled a demonic sound that would have raised the hair on the backs of the necks of any human that heard it. He would not go to the wracks,. Whatever happened, whatever had wrapped, it hopefully wouldn't return. In the meantime, he wouldn’t be blamed for...whatever that was. He would keep the plan going, even if he had to improvise. He had worked too hard, for too long, for something (could it have been an angel? It didn’t feel like one, but then Brady had never actually felt and angel, just heard stories. and Demons lied after all.)

He pulled his phone out, punching in a number. There was a vampire in the area who owed him a favor. Brody would not let centuries of planning go to waste because of of.. Whatever the hell was happening here.

“Wilson? This is Brody. Oh yeah, that one. I need a body…”

\--- 

Around thirteen hours later, Sam and Dean Winchester had just reached the edge of San Francisco when Sam's phone rang. Dean watched as the blood drained from his little brother’s face.

“I’m on my way.” Sma said, “I-I’ll be right there.” He hung up and looked at Dean with sheer terror in his eyes. Dread curled in the pit of Dean's stomach.

“What is it?” Dean asked, already pressing the gas pedal a little harder. He flicked his eyes between Sam and the road.

“My apartment. It's on fire.” Sam gasped out. “Dean, I think Jess is still in there.”

\-----

Across town, Brody, now wearing the body of some other poor resident, watched the whole building burn with satisfaction. Nothing would be left for them to find and with the ME in his pocket, Jessica Moore was dead. He could report back to hell that the mission was a success. They would never have to know that the real Jessica Moore wasn't dead. She’d probably been swallowed by a wormhole anyway.

He was totally getting promoted for this.


	3. Jess and the TARDIS+ An interlude by Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for very vague mentions of suicide at the very end. 
> 
> This was beta'd by the wonderful, amazing, talented Gomeni!  
> She deserves much appreciation and thanks for dealing with my terrible grammar errors. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (also sorry for posting this twice I had an issue with my formatting!)

Jess was lost. She had been lost for awhile honestly, and now, well, she wasn’t sure she could ever find her way back. 

Seriously. Jess had been wandering the TARDIS hallways for like, thirty minutes, and had yet to stumble across anything that looked vaguely familiar. There had been a hallway with doors that were all locked, one that contained a library and a swimming pool, one with more locked doors, and another memorable hallway that appeared to have no doors at all. And she still hadn't found the control room or even passed by her own guest room. At this point, she was just hoping that the Doctor or Rose would find her before she starved or something. 

She felt like she was starving. She hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before and her stomach was protesting at the lack of food. Loudly. 

“I survived a fucking alien but I’m going to starve to death inthis maze of a spaceship,” Jess grumbled quietly as she wandered down the hall, not even bothering to try any of the doors- she was like 87% sure she had not gone through any doors last night, until the room she slept in. Besides, she might find a petting zoo or something if she wasn’t careful “God, Sam would never let me live this down.” 

Jess was… not great with directions. It had taken her nearly two years but she had learned the general area around their apartment and Stanford, but for the most part she depended on Sam when they were going anywhere. She even struggled to get home. Sam would find it hilarious (if she lived) that she had managed to get lost on a spaceship even after having been given directions the night before. Well, she hadn't had much sleep last night and it was a damn miracle she’d even made it to the guest room in the first place. Jess groaned and leaned against the wall. Maybe she should just stay here. That’s what her Ma had always told her to do as a kid after all if you get lost, stay put so someone can find you. Wandering only makes it worse. 

It was then that the lights overhead starting blinking and Jess groaned. “If the power goes out, that's it. I’m gonna lay here until I die or until someone finds me. That's it. I did not get enough sleep for this. Don’t even know how much sleep I got, no damn clocks on the whole ship.” 

But, Jess noticed, the lights weren’t flickering. Not really. It was more deliberate than that. The lights were blinking down the hall, one at a time, as if directing her there. Jess debated her next move. The smart thing, the rational thing, the thing her Ma would want her to do is stay still and wait until the Doctor or Rose happened upon her and took pity on her poor lost soul. 

However, Jess had boarded a spaceship with two practical strangers (one of which was a frigging alien) so her Ma would already be disappointed and rational had left the building a long time ago. 

“Taking directions from a ship now,” Jess muttered as she pushed herself off the wall and followed the direction of the blinking lights.

She wound through hallways, giving up on trying to figure out where she was altogether when she finally reached a rapidly-blinking light. The ones past it were lit with no hint of a flicker. Jess cast a suspicious look at the light, muttering to herself. “If I get eaten by alien tigers or something, I’m going to haunt this ship,” she warned the ceiling, feeling slightly ridiculous before pushing the door open. 

Jess wasn’t sure what she was expecting but the tension dropped from her shoulders and relief flooded her as she recognized that the room she had stepped into was a kitchen. 

“Thank you,” she muttered at the ceiling, “whoever the hell did that.” 

She puttered around the kitchen, opening cabinets and rummaging through them, successfully locating a mug, something she was pretty sure was coffee, and the machine she thought was the coffee maker. Jess managed to get the machine to start doing... something and hoped for the best as she sat the mug under the opening that looked the most promising. 

She was still starving, but as she wasn’t really sure how to work most of the machines she didn’t touch anything else. Though there was something on the far end of the counter that looked sort of like a toaster. If she didn’t blow up the coffee machine, she would give it a whirl, but with the sounds the machine was making there was no guarantee about that. 

Jess was still eyeing each machine with suspicion when the door opened and Rose walked in. Jess admit she jumped about ten feet in the air, startled by the noise when she was half expecting the thing to blow up on her. 

“God, you scared me there,” Jess said, hand over her heart. “Morning, I guess. Or whatever time it is on this ship.” 

Rose paused, mug in hand, before glancing at Jess. “Morning,” Rose said slowly, after a beat of hesitation “What’s that smell?” 

Jess flushed. “I’m trying to make coffee but I’m not convinced that this machine isn’t going to blow up on me. I’m not even sure if it’s a coffee machine.” She laughed, trying for a joke (no matter how serious she was). Rose offered her a pinched smile and Jess’s faded.

Ok. So whatever peace there had been yesterday was gone. Great. 

The silence was heavy and awkward as Rose moved around the kitchen, looking like she was making tea - at least Jess thought it was tea. She wasn’t sure. And something about Rose’s expression made her uneasy. “This is the coffee pot right?” 

“Yeah, it‘s the coffee pot,” Rose said after a moment. “But I would expect nothing less from brilliant Jess.” The second part was mumbled- so quiet Jess almost didn’t hear it. But after years of living with younger brothers and Sam Winchester (who, God love him, had a tendency to mumble when he was upset, drunk, or nervous) she had mastered the art of understanding mumbles - apparently even those coated in a thick British accent. 

“Hey,” Jess snapped, “I don’t know what stick is up your ass, but whatever it is, don’t take your issues out on me. I just wanted to fucking time travel and see a bit of space. Sorry if this maze of a ship isn’t big enough for you.” 

That... probably wasn’t her smartest move and Jess grimaced as soon as she said it. The shock and anger on Rose’s face was evident but before she could speak, the Doctor came bounding into the room. 

“Good morning Rose, Jessica!” he exclaimed, “Glad to see you found your way here!”

He was completely oblivious to the tension that radiated from the two blondes. Rose turned away sharply and went back to making her tea. Jess just forced a smile at the Doctor, because she wasn’t going to fight with him in the room. Not until she figured out what the hell Rose’s problem was. 

Jess snorted as she removed her now full coffee cup from the machine (well, it looked and smelled like coffee, she wasn’t sure if that's what it was exactly). “I almost didn’t make it. I wandered the halls of this ship for over half an hour! I was more lost than last year's Easter egg.” 

The Doctor squinted at her and Rose continued what she was doing (making toast while her tea boiled, Jess noted. The machine she had thought was a toaster was clearly not since Rose was using...something else). 

“What’s that look for?” Jess asked as she took a seat at the table that stretched along the wall. 

The Doctor looked pained. “I have never heard such butchering of the English language. What sort of metaphor?” 

Jess scowled. “Hey, martian, it got the point across didn’t it? Well, you may not know what an easter egg is, I guess…” 

“I do know what an Easter Egg is!” the Doctor exclaimed, plopping into the chair across from Jess. “I’ve been to many an Easter egg hunt, me. I’m the easter egg hunt champ!”

Rose snorted from by the stove. “Sure you are, Doctor.” 

He looked offended. “Hey, I’m great at finding things!” 

“Not the right year to return me to.” Rose said her tongue poking from between her teeth as she smiled. 

“Once!” The Doctor exclaimed, motioning helplessly, “One time! I’m never gonna live it down!” 

“It was twelve months doctor, you nearly sent my mum to an early grave!” 

“Oi! She slapped me for it! I saved her life too. I’d say it's even.” 

Jess rolled her eyes but smiled at their banter. God, they were so in love it was gross - was this what people saw when they heard her and Sam talk? No, Jess decided, it wasn’t. Sam and Jess weren’t pining like they were. They were just gross and in love. Jess sipped her coffee and was surprised at how good it tasted, considering the box it had come it looked like it hadn’t been touched in many years. And the fact that she had likely almost, maybe, blown up the coffee pot in the process of trying to make it. 

“Anyways,” the Doctor said, rounding back to Jess, “enough about that, you said you were lost? What hallway did you go down?” 

“ I turned left out of my door.” Jess said, trying to remember. “There was a hallway with no doors, but this place is a maze. I have no idea how many turns I made.” 

The Doctor looked aghast, “No doors? How did you end up that far back in the TARDIS?” he muttered, “and how did you get out on your own?” 

Jess tried not to blush. “Well, I just followed the blinking lights on the ceiling.” 

There was silence. The Doctor and Rose both stared at her long enough that Jess started to squirm with discomfort. “What?” she said, crossing her arms defensively, “the overhead lights started blinking like they were giving me directions. I know it sounds crazy, but I made it here so I don’t know what else to tell you. I suck at directions so I was ready to do anything at that point.” 

“Wow.” the Doctor said after a moment of silence. “The TARDIS must really like you.” 

Over his shoulder, Jess caught Rose rolling her eyes and mouthing something with an ugly expression, though Jess chose to ignore it. “The TARDIS? But it's just a ship.” 

“Hey!” Rose and the Doctor both exclaimed. Jess's eyes widened. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say. 

“She is not just a ship!” Rose exclaimed, looking offended that Jess would even suggest that as a possibility. 

The Doctor, somehow, looked even more offended. “She is living, sentient, with a heart and feelings, which you might’ve just hurt! She knew you were lost and apparently liked you enough to lead you where you wanted to go instead of just alerting me that you were lost.” 

Jess nodded slowly, processing that information “So it-she? Can hear me?” 

The Doctor nodded, grinning brightly again. “Yep! She takes good care of us” 

Something turned in Jessica’s stomach and a feeling of unease settled across her. She was suddenly, very, very aware of her surroundings, “Wait, does she like, watch me in the shower or something? Because that’s fucking creepy.” 

The Doctor huffed, “Americans! Mind always in the gutter. No. The TARDIS does not watch you in the bathroom. That would be just plain strange.” 

“Like a living ship isn’t already strange?” Jess shot back, attempting to make a joke, or at elast engage in a more playful banter, even though her internal monolouge sounded something like ‘Oh my God, Oh my God, what the fuck’. It was lost on the Doctor

“It isn’t strange! The TARDIS is brilliant!” The Doctor shot back with a pout, “she gave you directions after all, didn’t she?”

“An’ she translates languages for us.” Rose said, giving Jess a smile that was so fake Jess barely contained an eye roll. “She gets in our head so that she can translate any language and all we hear is English - or whatever it is you Americans speak.” 

The Doctor laughed, like Rose was making a joke, but Jess realized it for the barb it was. And... ok, telepathy. That was even worse. She didn’t particularly like the idea of anyone being in her head - helpful spaceship or not. 

Jess suppressed a sigh, because Rose knew what she was doing. Rose was trying to make Jess uncomfortable, in a roundabout way. Jess wasn’t sure why exactly - not yet - but she hadn't really started acting like this until the Doctor suggested they bring her along, and Jess wasn’t going to let it work. She was in a time-traveling spaceship. No angry blondes or telepathic spaceships were going to ruin it for her. 

“How... How does it work? The whole, TARDIS in my head thing?” Jess asked the Doctor. His face lit up like a little kid at Christmas and he launched into an explanation going a mile a minute. 

“Well, you see, the TARDIS is alive, she isn't just a ship. She has feelings and opinions and is telepathic. Species who are telepaths have a stronger connection and can generally hear the TARDIS in their minds much stronger than those who aren’t telepaths, like most humans.” He said, leaning across the table. Jess leaned forward - if the thing, pardon, if she was going to be in Jess’s head, Jess wanted to know as much about it as she could. The Doctor continued. “But she can still get in even if you’re not telepathic. It isn’t very invasive, just knows things you generally like, can sense moods, and if you get lost give directions. The TARDIS has a translation matrix that allows her to translate practically any language so long as she is up and running. She uses her telepathic abilities to essentially project it into the minds of the people on board.” 

Jess nodded slowly “So it is kinda like AirDrop? But, you don't necessarily just accept it, it just shows up?” 

The Doctor nodded “That.. that is a pretty good analogy actually Sort of!” 

Rose rolled her eyes discreetly and Jess just flashed a thousand-watt smile in retaliation. “Well,” she said, standing up, “I suppose I should go get dressed for the day. Any special clothes I should wear?” 

The Doctor shook his head “Nah, just something casual. Nothing special needs today.”  
Jess grinned, “excellent.” She grabbed a banana on the way out, (she was like 89% sure they hadn’t been sitting there when she had entered the kitchen but she wasn't going to question it, not when she was that hungry. She also wanted to escape the tension that the Doctor seemed completely oblivious to there. 

Once the door shut behind her, Jess realized she still had no idea where she was going. She looked hesitant up at the ceiling. “Uh, TARDIS, care to, uh, help me gain? Sorry if I offended you back there,” she said, feeling kinda dumb as she stared at the ceiling. She was till kinda freaking the fuck out about it, but what could she do about it? Wait- could the TARDIS hear that? How much in her head was it? Jess could feel unease and panic rise in her. She swallowed hard and tamped it down. Not now. It was fine. Everything was fine.

Jess, however, hesitantly smiled when the lights flickered on, blinking down the hallway again. “Thanks.” Jess thought, rather than spoke, hoping the TARDIS would notice it. Jess could’ve sworn the lights glowed just a bit brighter, but it was probably all in her head. 

\-- 

Once Jess was safely back in her room (following the directions of the TARDIS it only two took turns and three minutes, tops) she went to where she had tossed her bag the night before. It had been rather artless, she had to admit, but Jess hadn’t cared then. She’d been too ready to shower then collapse in the comfortable (and it was so fucking comfortable) bed. 

It was empty. 

Icy panic slid down Jess’s spine as she dropped her very empty duffle bag. Where had all of her things - few as they had been - gone? She had taken her sleep shirt and shorts out the night before when she’d left the shower, then immediately collapsed in bed. 

This morning she hadn’t bothered to do anything beyond brush her teeth when she was half asleep. Though now that she thought about it, Jess couldn’t really remember taking her toothbrush out of there. It had just been... sitting on the sink. 

Jess frowned. How on earth had that happened? She knew she didn’t take it out! And her stuff wasn’t in the bathroom. Jess was oblivious but not that much so, and she couldn't see it sitting on any of the sparse furniture in the small room. Had she goes nuts and lost all her clothes? Not packed them? Had someone she didn’t know was on the ship steal her stuff? Did Rose do it to be hateful? Where was her phone? God, what if Sam called and an alien answered-

Jess suddenly felt something like a sigh pass over her panicked brain before the closet door popped open, startling Jess to the point where she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Shit,” Jess swore. ”Son of a bitch that scared me.” 

But, despite it scaring her, Jess got the hint. She walked over to the closet and lo and behold, there were all her clothes, hanging neatly in a row. And on the small shelf in the closet, there lay all the other things she’d packed (minus her toothbrush and other toiletries. Jess suspected that if she investigated the bathroom she would find them there). 

Jess heaved a sigh and let her panic fade. Staring down a face eating alien, Jess could smack that bastard with a metal pipe and only be a little scared. When she misplaced something or dealt with a minor inconvenience... Jess never said she handled stress well in all situations (or even in most. Adrenaline was a hell of a drug).

“If you’re gonna move a girl’s stuff give her some warning before she goes batshit, ok?” Jess grumbled glaring at the ceiling. There was no response but Jess was honestly glad there wasn’t. She hoped the TARDIS didn’t like, eat her phone or something for that comment. 

She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans- they were bootcut, well worn but still sturdy with a few stains from various encounters- and pulled a plain green t-shirt on before throwing a loose button up on over it. She looked like a hick, but, at heart, that's what Jess was. Besides, farm clothes were sturdy, sturdier than most things she owned (and Sam always joked they had the same dress style when they wanted to be comfy. They had more matching flannels than Jess cared to admit). 

Jess didn’t spend much time getting ready, she was too excited to see space to care much about getting ready beyond her bare minimum of hair and makeup. As Jess was pulling her shoes on, she noticed her phone again. She picked it up, weighing the small device in her hands. Part of her wanted to call Sam- or at least try. She hadn’t spoken to him since he’d left and that made her nervous. Jess didn’t like to admit it, but she and Sam were pretty much that couple. They were rarely apart for more than a few hours, rarely days, and they were in pretty constant communication. Especially Sam. Even just a goofy “I love you” text wasn’t out of the norm just when they were in class. So this radio silence… it unnerved her. The strange and heavy feeling that had vanished as the high of excitement (and a simultaneous low of exhaustion) had distracted her from it. But one look at the small black phone she held and it came rushing back.

Jess shook her head. No. She was in space. Her phone probably didn’t work considering she wasn’t even on earth (was probably not in 2005 anymore either, which didn’t help). She wasn’t going to get messages from Sam. She’d passed that chance up. Besides, she’d be home in a few days at most and he would never know she was gone. 

It would be fine. 

Besides, what would she say? ‘Love you, babe, miss you since I’ve been through space and time. Have fun finding your probably criminal dad.’ Jess let the phone fall back onto the shelf with a quiet thud. 

She was going to have fun in space, just this once, then go back to her boyfriend, who’d probably had the crappiest weekend ever and get him ready to rock his law school interview. 

She smiled, and this time it felt better. She was worried over nothing. 

Jess hopped up off the floor and headed for the door, flicking off the lights as she went. It would all be just fine. 

\-- 

Somewhere at the same time, but also thousands of years in the past, Sam Winchester was not just fine. 

His hands shook as he slowly unwrapped the bandages from his hands. The cuts were still raw and bloody. The shards from the hundred of mirrors they had broken hadn’t been kind to his hands. 

Sam stripped the rest of his clothes, not caring that more of his own blood poured onto them as he did. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as it could go, his hands shaking so badly now that he could hardly keep a hold of the knob. 

But the shaking had less to do with the physical pain and more to do with what bloody Mary had said. 

She knew. He didn’t know how she knew, but she knew. Mary knew that Sam had known Jess was going to die. Knew that he had a vision. That he was some sort of freak.

That it was his fault and his fault alone Jessica was dead.

And God, Dean almost found out. Dean couldn’t know. Dean could never, ever, know that Sam had a vision like that. That he’d seen Jess, standing on a street corner, dressed in a white gown, staring at him with emotions that Sam couldn’t read (you can read it, you just don’t want to a voice in his head whispered. It was hate, Sam. Jessica hates you). 

Because if Dean knew. If he knew then nothing would be the same. Dean would never trust him again, and when Dean was all he had left after Sam had watched everything else burn, he couldn‘t lose him too. 

And maybe it was selfish, but Sam didn’t want to die at his brother’s hands. He did, in some ways, wish he was dead because everything that has ever gone wrong in his life was because of the mere fact that Sam was alive, but he didn’t want Dean to hate him too. To put a bullet in his head because he wasn’t human. 

Sam barely noticed that he was crying again and despite the fact that the water was nearly hot enough to blister him, he shivered. 

God, what had he done. 

‘You have a secret’ an echo of Mary’s voice taunted, echoing in his mind in a way that Sam knew would haunt his dreams in the few hours of sleep he managed. ‘Your secret killed her’. 

Sam leaned heavily against the wall of the shower, trying not to picture his vision. He hadn’t seen Jess burn, not technically, but he’d seen it every night for almost two months and he doubted he would stop seeing it any time soon. 

He wished he’d been there though, if not to save her, then maybe just to burn with her. 

There was a pounding on the door. “Hurry up Sam!” Dean shouted. “You’re gonna use up all the hot water on that too-damn-long hair of yours! I need one, too, come on!” 

Sam hadn’t really washed anything or warmed up the icy hole in his chest, but he turned the water off and steeled himself. He wrapped himself in a towel and opened the door, pushing past Dean. Sam pointedly ignored the concerned look Dean threw him as his brother lingered in the door of the bathroom before shutting it. Sam changed quickly and climbed into bed, facing the wall. He shut his eyes tightly, though he doubted that sleep would come soon, if at all (and really, Sam didn’t want to. He didn’t want to dream of Jessica’s face, of Bloody Mary’s taunts) but if he pretended, then maybe he wouldn’t have to talk to Dean. To listen to him ask questions about his secret. The secret that Sam planned to never share. 

It didn’t take long for the shower to cut off. A few minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom and Sam heard him rustling around in his bag, likely getting dressed. Dean paused a moment, and Sam knew he was standing at the edge of Sam’s bed, just looking. Dean heaved a sigh and Sam heard him pad across the room and flick off the lights. Only once Dean was in bed and had been for several minutes did Sam dare roll over and open his eyes. 

He stared straight up at the ceiling, trying to banish visions of fire. 

It was going to be another long night.


	4. Why is it always the blondes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess visits an alien planet and finds out just exactly what she's gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Gomeni. She is wonderful, talented, and amazing! She did an excellent job, as always! Everyone say thank you to her! I appreciate her beyond words! 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> No Sam either, but I promise he'll be back! Enjoy!

When Jess stepped out of the TARDIS, the view she was greeted with took her breath away. Tall rosy spires swept upward, like the long brushstrokes of a talented painter, then seemed to plummet down into valleys, where purple and blue grasses swayed gently in a warm wind. 

Flowers- or some approximation of such - bloomed in vibrant shades that Jess would never have believed to be real if they weren’t within touching distance. Greys, golds, and metallic colors she didn’t recognize dotted the grassy plains and along the bases of the stone spires. 

Twin suns shone in the sky, one on each side of her through a sky that was a shade of light pink, casting a rosy glow across the already beautiful landscape. There was a city on the far end of the valley, that had a tall wall around it. It appeared to be old, like an ancient city in Greece or Europe, but with architecture that seemed to be impossible and unlike anything Jess had ever seen. 

“Wow,” Jess breathed “This is...” 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The Doctor asked from behind her, and Jess belatedly realized that she’d been blocking the doorway when she’d stopped in her tracks. Heat crept up her neck as she quickly stepped aside to let the Doctor and Rose out of the TARDIS. 

“It is.” Jess agreed, forcing herself to look at the Doctor rather than stare at the beautiful alien landscape. “It’s more than beautiful.” 

“Where are we?” Rose asked. Though she hadn’t responded to Jess, she wasn’t being hateful. Even a seasoned traveler could still be amazed if Rose’s expression was anything to go by. 

“This is planet Rhanga, in the Olympians Apple Twelve Galaxy, around six million years into the future. Humans arrived around two million years ago and intermixed with the local populations. They went through a time where they lost quite a bit of technology and their trade partners, but we should have arrived a few hundred years after that. It is a gorgeous planet and the capital city is one of the most beautiful in the galaxy.” 

“So we’re visiting the city?” Rose questioned, “Anything specific to see?” 

“Nah.” The Doctor said “I need to pick something up from a vendor, but other than that, you two have free rein of the city.,” 

An alien city. An honest-to-God alien city on an alien planet. And Jess could go wherever she wanted! She thought her smile might split her face. She was practically bouncing in place. 

“Let’s go!” she exclaimed.   
\--

The city was almost as gorgeous as the landscape. They passed through the gates with no problems when the Doctor flashed a blank piece of paper at the guards. 

“Psychic paper,” he’d whispered after they were out of earshot. “They saw whatever they wanted to see.” 

Jess nodded but honestly was too distracted to really care. She was staring at the buildings. They looked old - made of stone - but it was stone unlike anything Jess had ever seen. Much of it was either pink or black, creating a stunning contrast. The design of the buildings was similarly strange but beautiful, rising up like the spires outside the walls. 

She also starred at the people. The aliens. Sure the Doctor was supposedly an alien (he probably was) but he looked human where the majority of the people here didn’t. There were many who looked mostly human, but their skin was a strange shade of pink or orange, even a few with a deep purple hue. Some were more normal, with skin normal colors like brown or white, but with brightly colored hair and eyes that looked nothing like human eyes. Others didn’t look remotely human, with slimy skin, scales, or even appendages Jess couldn’t begin to identify. 

“There are so many aliens,” she breathed out quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by the realization that, holy shit she is on an actual alien planet. 

“Technically, we would be the aliens here.” Rose said snidely, “they probably wouldn’t appreciate being called an alien. Or being stared at.” 

Jess felt a flush rise up her neck but didn’t let her embarrassment show. “Fair enough,” she said tightly, then turned to the Doctor, who was now frowning at them. “What is it you needed to do?” 

He startled out of his reverie and smiled, "Oh just need to pick up a mineral to use for my   
Stidanaenor. Might take me a few minutes to haggle the price though, these pesky shop keepers.” 

He brightened. “I don’t want to keep yo”u two, why don’t you two look around, have fun, see the sights! It shouldn’t be too long and we can meet back here in about two hours?” 

Rose made a face. “Oh, it's fine Doctor,” she said tightly, “I don’t mind waiting-” 

“This is Jess’s first trip in space!” he said shaking his head. “She can’t spend all of it inside a shop! Besides, I know you Rose Tyler, you don’t want to either. Maybe Jess can keep you from getting in trouble, Miss Jeopardy friendly.” He teased at the end. Rose didn’t look happy, but heaved a sigh and relented. 

”Fine, fine, We’ll go. You better be done when we get back here though,” She warned, setting off without a further look at Jess.

Jess tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. If Rose was like this all day, she just might ruin it, no matter Jess's own attitude. 

\--

Thankfully, Rose mostly ignored Jess and Jess mostly ignored Rose. It wasn’t great but it worked. They stayed together but didn’t really walk side by side. Jess mostly followed Rose, at a distance. She spoke to a few shopkeepers, looked at a few strange items, just mostly tried to keep pace with Rose. She did not want to get lost, thank you very much. 

Jess did notice, at one point, that there didn’t seem to be much that she would call technology around, but she was also a nursing major who had never been outside the US, let alone in space. What the hell did she know? 

They were on their way back to the Doctor (which Jess was grateful for. She was ready to talk to someone who would be able to answer the questions she was bursting with) when Rose slowed down and grabbed Jess' arm tightly. 

Jess started to snap at her to let go when Rose hissed, “They’re all staring at us.” 

Jess frowned. “Who is?” That was an ominous and frightening statement that really, shouldn’t just be said like that with no fucking context, thank you very much. 

“Shh,” Rose chided, “And.. everyone. All of ‘em. They’ve been staring for some time. I dunno why...” 

Jess tried not to be obvious, but she glanced around. The people were staring. Some covertly, from behind papers and under hats. Others stared openly, not even trying to mask it. Jess could hear whispers too, now that Rose had pointed it out. It was obvious that they were, for some reason, gathering attention. Jess didn't like it.

“Let's get back to the Doctor,” Jess said quietly, trying to tamp down on her nerves. She had just survived one near-death experience and she had not had enough fucking sleep for a second one, thanks. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, what the hell do you think we’re doing?” 

“Rose! Jess!” 

Both startled as the Doctor came running towards them, looking slightly panicked, “Come on, let's go!” 

He grabbed Rose’s hand - she’d released Jess’s arm by then, and moved forward with the other. 

“Where are we going?” Jess asked, at the same time Rose said: “what's going on, Doctor?” 

He glanced around nervously “It's.. you two are wanted by the crown. I don’t know why but I heard that there are guards on their way now to come find you.” 

“What?” Jess exclaimed, “we’ve never even been here!” 

“I misjudged the time. We’re still in the dark era. No technology, no trade, and worst of all still a monarchy. This is far more dangerous than I thought, we need to go-” 

“There they are!” 

All three of spun around at the shout to find a legion of guards charging at them. 

“That's our cue to go!” The doctor said and tugged Rose’s arm as he took off. He didn't have to tell Jess twice. She sprinted off behind him, grateful she’d worn real shoes, as they tried to have thought he forms. However, it seemed that the crowd was closing in on them too, purposely blocking their way. 

“Shit,” Jess muttered as she tripped over yet another foot and stumbled into another shoulder. In front of her, the Doctor and Rose had been separated and didn’t seem to be doing much better.The citizens were purposely slowing down their escape. People were grabbing her clothes and sticking their feet out, using their bodies to block her way. Panic started to rise in her throat. No, God, No, She couldn’t let them catch her, not if the Doctor had looked that worried. 

It took only moments for the guards to catch them. 

Hands were roughly grabbing her shoulders and Jess tied to jerk away, but the guards grabbed her more tightly and she couldn't escape. She watched helplessly as the guards grabbed Rose and the Doctor. The citizens seemed to retreat once the guards had them - hell some of them even cheered. The guard closed ranks, creating a circle around them. Jess was tossed roughly as her hands were wrenched behind her back handcuffs were put on. She turned to see Rose and the Doctor in the same position only a few feet from her.

“Let me go!” she heard Rose shout, and Jess wanted to echo it, but she was in too much shock. Her voice seemed to have died and all she could do was gape. 

“Why are you holding us?” The Doctor shouted too. “I demand to speak with someone in charge! Release us!” 

“That will not be happening.” 

The crowd that had been murmuring behind the wall of guards let out a gasp and erupted into even more furious whispers as a man, with purple skin and brown hair stepped forward. 

The King. 

He had to be - with the way the guards bowed and the people (though she couldn’t actually see them) were reacting. Shit. 

“Why the fuck not?” 

Apparently her voice had started working on its own accord. Now she was probably going to get her head chopped off. Fantastic. Did they even do that on his planet? God, she couldn’t die on this planet. She couldn’t. If she never came home… no, she couldn't even imagine not going home. 

However, instead of getting angry, he laughed, which only pissed her off more. “She has spirit, just like the legend says!” She was speaking to the man she assumed was his head guard. HE then turned to her “See, you and your friend here are the answer to our prayers. You two are the ones who will be my wives.” 

“What?” Rose shouted as the Doctor yelled. 

“No! You can’t!” 

The King smiled in a way that was almost unsettling. “Oh but I can! And I will! They are the women of the prophecy. Two women, with golden hair and spirits of fire, will appear and usher in our age of greatness. And they will do so as my wives.” 

“No!” The Doctor shouted, “You will not. This is against the laws of-” 

“On this planet, I am the law,” the King snapped. “Silence him. Then banish him. Make sure he can’t get in the gates.” 

One of the guards took his baton and cracked it across the Doctor’s head. He fell limply like a rag doll. Jess gasped. Fucking hell. It wouldn’t have seriously injured him, probably, but she was still horrified that they had just bashed him over the head. God, would they do that to her? 

“No! Doctor!” Rose cried. She began to thrash against her restraints that the guards were using to hold her. “What have you done!” 

“Stop it!” Jess shouted, “Fuck you!” 

She pulled at her own restraints, despite knowing how futile it was. Panic was rising. This man, this king was serious. He was going to marry them. Both of them. Her stomach twisted she was glad it was empty. Sam would be miserable. She would rather die than spend her life stuck on this strange planet. God, what if they had killed the Doctor? 

The king laughed again. “Such fire. You two will soon forget your friend. He is only trying to stop you from achieving your destiny. You will have more important things to worry about, like our wedding!” 

“Like hell I’m marrying you!” Jess shouted. What the actual fuck was happening “I don’t know you!” 

“I’m not marrying you!” Rose shouted, their voices overlapping. “Let us go!” 

The king only smiled. “Don't worry my loves, you will see soon enough that this is your destiny.”   
He turned to the head guard again. “Sedate them and bring them back with us, they can’t be bruised for the wedding, the must look perfect.” The king raised his voice again, so that everyone could hear. “The wedding will be in two days' time at sunset. All of my subjects will attend!” 

Jess and Rose were still thrashing against their restraints. Jess couldn’t believe this was happening. Her muscles burned as she pulled and she could feel the skin around her wrists breaking against the metal. “No!” She shouted “No! Stop this! Someone! Stop this!” 

Rose was screaming too, but Jess couldn’t hear it over the sound of her own shouts and the blood pounding in her ears. No, God no, she had to get back. She had to get home. She had a life- Sam needed her, her parents needed her- she need them. God, shouldn't spend her life on this alien planet, playing wife to- 

There was a small prick in the back of her neck and panic surged in her again. No. No. she couldn't-

Then there was darkness.   
\---

Jess woke up to a splitting headache. She couldn’t help but groan at the pounding in her skull. She kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut and pressed a palm to her forehead, but it did nothing to relieve the awful ache. She dimly noted that she seemed to be in a bed, but the oppressing light was so terrible she could hardly think. 

Jess forced herself to open her eyes and groaned again as the light that assaulted them. The pounding grew into something more like a jackhammer and for a moment she could feel nothing but the God-awful pounding. The light was pouring in from a window on the other side of the room. It needed to stop. She forced herself to roll off the bed, landing harshly on the stone floor. She forced herself up, despite the way the room swayed under her feet. She grabbed the post of the bed to steady herself and her swimming vision. She glanced back at the bed and could make out a lump on the other side. There was just enough hair poking out from under the blankets that Jess was pretty sure it was Rose. She winced in the light and swayed a little, but still felt relief. At least Rose was with her- even if the other woman hated her guts. 

She stumbled across the room and pulled the curtain together. They felt expensive in her hands, but she didn’t care. She sighed in relief when the light in the room dropped to almost nothing. Her head still ached worse than the time she’d fallen from the hayloft and cracked her skull, but without the blinding light, she could at least think. 

Not that thinking was great. 

She had been, for lack of a better term, fucking kidnapped. The Doctor had been banished. Rose had been kidnapped with her but hated her guts and she was going to be married to an alien king at some point in the next thirty-six hours if she didn’t escape. What the fuck. The pounding in her head crescendoed again. Ok, not the best move. She needed to take it one step at a time, but between the panic and the pain, she was about to pass out. 

She took a few fortifying breaths and rubbed her temples. Jess was pretty sure that there weren’t any advil in the room, but she could see a pitcher of water sitting on the table across the room. 

She walked over there slowly as her vision still seemed a little wobbly around the edges, but managed to get there without any falls, pouring water from the pitcher into one of the cups with shaky hands. She managed to spill a little, and drank greedily, gulping the water down almost faster than her body could take it. She poured a second glass from the large pitcher but forced herself to sip that one. 

As she sipped, she finally turned to really study the room she was in. There was one door, which was wooden and most likely locked. The room was a decent size but pretty bare. One wall was almost completely empty except for the window and a small chest. There was the desk she was standing by, two chairs and the giant bed she’d been sleeping on. It was larger than any bed she’d ever seen and it had a canopy top. She squinted in the dim light and could just make out Rose sleeping on the other side. 

Jess sat her cup down, still half full, and sighed. Her head still ached fiercely, so much that her thoughts were foggy. When she tried to follow a train of thought it seemed to slip between her fingers. Or maybe they were being batted away with a hammer, given how it felt. She debated climbing back into bed, but that was a long way to go and the cool stone floor would probably feel good on her aching head. 

So, Jess contented herself to lay on the floor, letting the coolness seep into her head, soothing the ache. 

She must have dozed off because the next thing she distinctly remembered was a loud groan from the other side of the room. Jess shot into a sitting position, blinking away the fog of sleep. The pounding in her head had reduced to a dull ache that was far more manageable. There was another groan-it sounded like Rose was awake. 

She jumped to her feet, ignoring the way her body protested at the sudden movement- she might’ve been on the floor longer than she thought she had been. 

She poured a glass of water for Rose and hurried out that side of the bed. 

The other blonde hadn’t sat up but had curled into a ball with her hands pressed to the side of her head. 

“Fuck.” Jess heard her mutter. “Oh fuck” 

“Rose,” Jess whispered and the blonde jumped, cracking her eyes open slightly. 

“Shut up,” she hissed. “M’ head-” 

“I know,” Jess said, cutting her off. “It's hurting like a bitch. Mine too. Whatever those guards drugged us with probably caused it. But drink some water, it helps.” She offered the cup to the other woman.

Rose glared at her through eyes narrowed in pain but did sit up and take the cup. 

She chugged it greedily and Jess could see her shoulders slump in relief as she drained the last of the water. 

“God,” Rose breathed after a moment. She made a face and muttered a quiet “thank you.” 

Jess rolled her eyes and sat down on the foot of the bed facing Rose. She could only just make out the details of Rose’s face in the dim light that snuck in in the crack in the curtains. But her face was pinched in pain and... there was something in Rose’s expression that Jess couldn’t quite identify. 

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Jess said. She spoke quietly, her head hurt too much to shout, (Jess would kill for an Aleve, maybe literally) but her voice was sharp.   
Rose’s frown deepened. She stared at Jess and Jess thought maybe she would actually say something, but Rose just slid off the bed, like Jess hadn’t said a damn word. 

Jess scowled, but before she could say anything, Rose crumpled to the floor with a thud. The glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor, sending pieces everywhere. 

“Shit!” Jess exclaimed as she scrambled off the bed, “Oh fuck!” 

Rose hadn’t made it far, so Jess was beside her in seconds despite how sore her own body was. She knelt down on her knees, ignoring the shards of the shattered cup. She checked Rose’s pulse with shaky fingers and was relieved to find a steady heartbeat. She was breathing, which was a huge relief and it didn’t look like she was having an allergic reaction to anything. Jess felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. Rose probably wasn’t dying. Even if Rose was a bitch, Jess didn’t want her fucking dead. Jess gently put her hand under Rose’s head and found a lump already forming from where it had bounced on the stone floor. At least she hadn’t cracked it. The only concern was a possible concussion, but that wasn’t likely. The only other injury she saw were a few small cuts from the cup - Jess absently noted there were a few on her knees too - but those weren’t serious at all. 

Heads were weird though, Jess had learned that quickly, and didn’t want to risk moving Rose much in case there was some weird injury she couldn’t see. Jess didn’t want to just leave her on the floor either, so Jess grabbed Rose’s shoulders and gently shook her. 

“Rose. “ She said firmly, and far more loudly than her pounding head appreciated. “Rose- I don’t know your last name- wake up. Come on, I can’t leave you on the floor and I do not have the upper body strength to get you up myself, so you’re gonna have to wake up.” 

Jess shook her again, a little more aggressively and this time Rose stirred. 

“What?” she mumbled “What- what are ya’ doin’?” Her eyes were half open as she squinted at Jess. 

“You passed out on me,” Jess said with a frown. “Stood up too fast I reckon, probably still with whatever he drugged us in our system. You’re gonna have to stand up, I can’t get you up myself.” 

Rose stared at her in foggy confusion a moment before Jess huffed and rolled her eyes. She positioned herself so that one of Rose’s arms were around her shoulders. “Stand up, Rose, on three. One, two, three.” 

On three, Jess stood and Rose managed to help. They got up and paused. Jess swayed slightly, her own head still pounding and the added weight of Rose not helping. 

“Wait,” Rose mumbled. “Hold on.” She slipped her arm off of Jess and rubbed her face “I think- I think I got it now.” 

Jess scoffed, “Yeah, alright. If you fall again I’m leaving you on the damn floor this time.” 

Rose stumbled, but managed to grab a bedpost for support, then rounded on Jess, glaring. “Oi! I never asked you to help me.” 

Jess rolled her eyes and attempted to step towards Rose, but ended up stumbling and having to catch herself on the desk. “Oh, I’m sorry for making sure you weren’t fucking dead. You might hate me for some unknown reason, but I’m trying to not be a bitch.” 

Rose laughed, and it was somewhere between bitter and hysterical. “Oh, I know! Brilliant Jess, can’t even get mad! I can’t even stay upright and she’s fucking saving my ass. I’ve saved myself before, thank you!” Her voice rose in pitch and it made Jess’s head hurt, but Jess didn’t give a shit. 

“I was just checking your damn pulse!” Jess shouted back, not caring if the whole building heard her. “And trust me, I know how to get mad. If you want me me mad I’ll show you mad! But I wasn’t trying to save you- I was again, just making sure you weren’t dead! What the hell is your problem? If I’ve offended you, please tell me why! I have no idea what your fucking problem is, but I’m sick of it.” 

“My problem is-” Rose started, then stopped. Her shoulders slumped and the fight in her eyes drained away and suddenly Rose looked exhausted and sad- Jess hadn’t seen either of those expressions on her face. “My problem isn’t you,” she finished quietly. 

Rose released her white-knuckled grip on the bedpost and crawled onto it. “Then what the fuck is it?” Jess snapped. “Because It certainly fucking seems that way.” 

Rose took a deep breath a lifted her chin like she was fortifying herself. “My problem is Madame De Pompadour.” 

That.. really wasn’t what Jess was expecting her to say. “What?” 

Rose huffed something that may have been a laugh.”You may as well come sit down. It's a bit of a story and you look about as shitty as I feel.” 

Jess was thrown by the sudden 180 in Rose’s, ya know, whole fucking personality, but listened. Jess did feel like shit and her nap on the floor had done her no good. She made her way to the bed, carefully stepping over shards of the cup and trying to ignore the way the floor was starting to sway again. It wasn’t far, but it felt like an eternity before she made it to the bed and pulled herself on, sitting by Rose who had shifted over to allow her room. 

“Well, my problem might really be the Doctor.” Rose amended as soon as Jess got settled. “He... well, a few weeks I guess before we landed in San Francisco, we landed on this ship. It was... Strange, the whole thing. But there were these.. Windows into time- specifically into her life. The Doctor kept going through them at different points in her life. He saved her life, not unusual for him, but... I think he loved her. She loved him- had most of her life I think, but they kissed. After he saved her, he came back to check on us- my…. Friend was with me at the time. The Doctor said that he would be back and that he was going to bring Reinette with him. To see the stars,” Rose spat Reinette’s name in a way that left Jess with no questions about how the other woman felt about her. “Time worked strangely with those windows. He said he’d be right back… it was three days, three fucking days before he came back. He’d been too late to get Reinette, so I told him it had only been three hours and threatened Mickey to say the same. We haven’t talked about that since. “ 

Jess nodded slowly. “You were jealous. You thought he abandoned you.” 

Rose nodded jerkily, anger, hurt, and discomfort flickering across her face. “He was replacing me. Didn’t even think to ask if we cared. Which I mean it's his ship and he doesn’t have to ask, but it's been my home for years now too. He knew her for a few hours and was willing to…” Rose paused, turning away from Jess, her jaw clenched. 

Jess nodded slowly. It wasn’t hard to figure it out from there. “You thought he was doing the same thing with me.” 

Jess paused, grimacing. “And I hate to bring it up but do you think he’s..?” 

Rose frowned “Ok? Yeah, I’m sure he is. He’s got t’ be. Been through worse, I know he has.” 

There was conviction in Rose’s words that started Jess. Rose continued, much less sure than before, however. “And..yeah. I did-do maybe. I mean, he’s an ancient alien. I’m just a girl from the estates in London. I’m not sophisticated an’ educated like you or Reinette.” 

It wasn’t funny but Jess couldn’t help the snort that slipped out. “I’m not sophisticated. I don’t know what the estates are exactly, but I grew up on a farm in Texas. I only got into Stanford by the skin of my teeth. I was gonna be a doctor, but decide to just be a nurse. Didn’t want the shit that came with the title or the med school. I’m not smart or sophisticated. My idea of fancy is more than one fork at a place setting.” 

Rose studied Jess a moment. “Really? A farm girl? You don’t sound like it.” 

Jess gave a half-smile “I trained myself out of it. People at Stanford tended to have a stick up their ass about the way I talked- thought I was completely stupid. Dumb, blonde, country girl- not worth their time. I always pick it up more when I go home but I am pretty much always tamping it down even when I don’t mean to.” 

Rose laughed. “I get it- never did much school, me, but when I was interviewing for jobs I always tried to make sure I didn’t sound quite so much like an estate girl. Got pretty good at it before it was all said and done, but if I talked in my work voice at home my mum always accused me of putting on airs.” 

“My siblings always make fun of my new accent too- especially my brother Jason. God, he gives me hell for it when I got home,” Jess said. She smiled before adding “He’d never fucking believe this.” 

“My mom didn’t either,” Rose said. “Not until she actually started seeing aliens that looked, well, alien.” 

“I thought you said we were the aliens.” Jess parroted back with only a little heat. Rose had still been a bitch. 

Rose grimaced. “I deserved that. I mean, I was right technically, but I was just trying to get under your skin.” 

“It was kinda working.” Jess admitted, “but jealousy can be a bitch, I guess.” 

Rose flushed slightly. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. It's just, he kept talking about how brilliant you were and I know this is supposed to be a one time deal, but I was only supposed to come once too.” 

“If you’re worried he's trying to replace you with me, he isn’t,” Jess said. She knew there was probably a better way to approach it than that, but her head still hurt and she was ready to get this conversation over with. “I mean, he honest to God, isn’t. But, even if he was trying, it wouldn’t work. You say that Reinette lady loved him- I don’t. I have a boyfriend at home-” 

“I did too, when I first came with him,” Rose butted in, not exactly looking reassured. 

“I’m not done.” Jess said, “ And no offense, but whatever situation you and your ex had going on, if Sam doesn’t propose by Christmas, I’m proposing to him. Sam is the love of my life. Also, the Doctor is so not my type. Too gangly and talkative.” 

Rose laughed. She looked more relaxed than Jess had seen her since, well, since Jess had seen her. She wasn’t quite convinced, Jess could tell, but hopefully Rose wouldn’t be out to make her miserable for the rest of the trip- if they ever got out of there. Which reminded Jess. 

“Well, I’m really glad you don’t hate my guts anymore, because I think that going to make our escape attempt at least a little easier,” Jess said. “Because I’m not going to sit here and wait for the Doctor to come save us.” 

Rose smiled- a real smile. Probably the first one she had given Jess since they’d met and said, “You know, I was just thinking the same thing.”


	5. we apologize, your regularly scheduled programming has been interrupted due to angelic interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven and Hell are at odds and Sam has a continued crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys! I know it has been a while but this chapter should hopefully make up for it. Say thank you to my wonderful Beta for helping make this chapter a little more clear and concise. We get to catch up to the supernatural universe. Don't worry, the TARDIS crew will return in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Jophiel strode down the long white hallways of Heaven, towards what might be his death. If angels could feel fear, he might have been afraid. His garrison had failed the mission - Jophiel had failed his mission. And as their Commander, Jophiel was required to report.

His soldiers were in their barracks, waiting for him to return with further orders but Jophiel wasn’t sure he would. Michael was known for his wrath. He expected his orders to be followed to the letter and did not tolerate failure from anyone. No exceptions. 

Jophiel had more thoughts, but with angel radio buzzing in his head, he didn’t want to risk putting those thoughts in any terms that one of his siblings could hear. Not that it would matter. 

Michael’s office was at the end of the longest hallway of Heaven, as far into the expanse as anyone could get (as far as anyone was aware). It was rare for anyone besides Michael to go into his office- rumor was even Raphael wasn’t allowed back there. 

But he’d requested Jophiel’s attendance in his office. 

Jophiel was not afraid. Angels did not feel. 

But he wasn’t stupid, he knew that it was unlikely for him to walk away from this meeting. At least Castiel was his second. He would make an excellent Garrison Commander. He was a young angel but sharp and Jophiel’s best soldier despite his youth. He’d spent even longer than Jophiel himself had on this mission, scouring Heaven incessantly until every single soul had been accounted for. And still, they had not found Jessica Moore’s soul. 

He reached the door, but before he could knock or even call out to the archangel with his grace, the door swung open. Jophiel’s grace curled in on itself in the presence of the archangel and the sheer power flooding the room. Once, when he was but a fledgling, this grace had been warm, comforting, and beautiful. Jophiel and the others had basked in it, enjoying the presence of their oldest brother. 

Now, it was not warm, it was scorching. It was like what he imagined holy fire felt like, burning, intense, and suffocating. He had no need to breathe but it was an oppressive presence that weighed down on his grace with a weight that threatened to engulf him. 

“Jophiel.” 

Michael was not in a vessel, but his true form, filling an expanse beyond anything that words could ever describe. Jophiel’s grace shuddered at the power in his brother’s voice, like a thousand suns at once. “Report.” 

Jophiel did not flinch but his grace wanted to. Michael already knew- of course he did- he was their leader. The eldest angel in existence and his direct superior. There could be no doubt. 

“It was a failure.” Jophiel said flatly, not letting anything that could be perceived as emotion color his tone. “We could not locate Jessica Moore’s soul in Heaven.” 

“Did you check Earth?” Michael’s booming voice caused Jophiel very being to vibrate. “Hell?” 

“We did not have the authorization to check Hell,” Jophiel stated, “and I dispatched Gael and Illiam to Earth. They did a cursory search that yielded no indications Jessica Moore was there.” 

Michael’s grace somehow grew even hotter. “You didn’t search carefully? And I said find her soul. We must be sure that she is dead and beyond Sam’s reach. She has to be gone, Jophiel.” 

Jophiel nodded. “I know what you said, Michael. But you did not instruct us to check Hell. Her soul was destined for Heaven and any invasion of Hell would only disrupt the plan by causing unnecessary conflict.” 

“Are you arguing with me?” Michael boomed. Jophiel’s grace curled in as the vessel he was wearing started to fall away in the presence of the enraged archangel. “You dare question me?” 

Jophiel lowered his head. “No, brother. I apologize. But I cannot locate her soul-” 

“Then I will find someone who can. Someone who follows orders. You have failed me and the entirety of Heaven Jophiel.” Michael’s grace grew more intense and Jophiel’s vessel vanished, leaving his true form exposed, dwarfed by the archangel’s massive presence. “You are a disgrace, you are hindering our objective and you are incompetent. You must pay for that.” 

His grace grew brighter and Jophiel’s own grace - his true form, his essence - screamed in pain as his brother’s power overwhelmed him, erasing him from existence. In a moment it was over. 

Michael’s grace paused, cooling slightly. 

“Raphael,” he called out into his brother’s mind. “Notify the seraphim- Jophiel’s second- that he is now Garrison Commander. His mission - his alone - is to right Jophiel's failures. Tell him that he is not to take any other angels and that he is not to rest until he finds her soul or he will face the same consequences as Jophiel. He will report to Uriel now as well. I do not have time for such matters” 

\---

In another part of Heaven, there was no need for Raphael to inform the Garrison of Jophiel’s fate. The Garrison had expected some sort of punishment and had gotten it. Each of them had been reeducated upon their failure, as failure could only mean that they were working against the plans of heaven. They were each reminded that following orders was their job. Following orders was their sole purpose. Following orders would fulfill God’s plan. Reeducation took time, especially for the whole Garrison, but they doubted that that would be their only punishment once they were released. They knew without being told what had happened. They had felt the smiting - everyone had felt Jophiel’s grace blink out of existence, vanishing from their collective consciousness. They would not grieve- they couldn’t after all. That would require feeling and grief... well that was such a human emotion. There was no way that angels could possibly feel that. It was objectively a loss, of course. Jophiel had been a good commander since Anna had vanished . But he had failed, and at such an important task. It was punishment for his failures. Nothing more. 

Now that role fell to Castiel. Though he was the youngest out of them all, it was hardly enough to be accounted for. He’d been second since Balthazar’s sudden departure nearly two millennia ago, which too stung in a way (but a part of Castiel, a part he would never, ever acknowledge, the part that had thoughts he never even fully let form, thought that maybe it was better for Balthazar to be gone, rather than be put in this position now. He was too insolent to do this without meeting the same fate as Jophiel). 

They all remained quiet, though, still trying to recover from their long mission. Castiel hadn’t rested, desperately searching for Jessica Moore’s soul so that this very event could be prevented. So that the apocalypse could just move along as it should. They didn’t trust the demons not to try and skew things to their side, using Jessica’s soul for some purpose. But they weren’t allowed in Hell and barging in early would only implode the tenuous truce that was formed to set the apocalypse in motion. 

Castiel and the others waited patiently until suddenly there was a booming voice filling Castiel’s being - a voice he knew was Raphael using his True Voice. It was loud and resounding and Castiel’s grace could hardly handle the amount of power contained within it, when it was being projected so forcefully. 

“Your orders are to complete Jophiel’s mission alone. Failure will not be tolerated. Go where you must, do what you must, but locate that soul.” 

The words reverberated to the core of Castiel’s being, power dripping from each one. He did not shy away, however. The power did not care about him. Nothing scared him. He would not fail, so there was no need to fear. 

\---

Castiel had searched Heaven. He’d personally gone through every human’s Heaven, spreading his grace, searching for one soul. One single soul. 

Jessica Moore’s. 

Her soul was certainly fit for Heaven. He’d seen it exactly once, when the Garrison had been dispatched to eliminate a rogue faction of demons that wished to jumpstart the plans for the apocalypse before it was time. The demons were weak, nothing more than bottom feeders who were too impatient to be good soldiers. They were laughably easy to kill, even folded into a vessel that didn’t fit particularly well. 

They had been after Jessica and Samuel (Samuel’s soul was disgusting, an abomination, tainted as it was. Castiel had wanted to smite the man the moment that he felt the taint) and had gotten closer than Heaven would have liked before the garrison arrived. 

Jophiel had dispatched Castiel and Miriam to be sure that no demons had slipped by and that the Winchester was unaware of what had transpired. 

It wasn’t hard to find Samuel’s soul- it took only a slight brush of grace to find it, sticking out like a sore thumb, stained with demon blood and darkness. Castiel had to clamp down on his grace to keep it from smiting the abomination on instinct. 

Samuel was walking down the street with Jessica, it seemed. Castiel and Miriam slipped easily into the large crowd, trailing them from several feet behind. Despite how overwhelmingly wrong Sam’s soul felt, it couldn’t smother the warm glow of Jessica’s. Her soul was one truly fit for Heaven. Perhaps her death would be good for her, getting her bright soul away from the abomination once and for all. 

“He does not know,” Miriam announced quietly after a moment, reminding Castiel of why they were here. “Have you found any more demons, Castiel?” 

Castiel didn’t let his face or grace show it but he hadn't looked. So intrigued by Jessica’s soul, especially in juxtaposition to Samuel’s, his mission had slipped his mind. How had that happened? 

It took him only a moment to throw his grace out, feeling for other demons, before pulling it back in. “None but the abomination and Hell’s plant,” Castiel informed her quietly. 

Mirian nodded sharply, her face pinched (it was a somewhat strange expression on the child that was her vessel). “Let’s report then. The others have already returned.” 

Castiel nodded, hoping that Miriam had not noticed his distraction on this mission. It was simply strange that something so Heavenly would consort so willingly with an abomination of Hell. But, Hell was a corrupter after all. 

They’d left their vessels then, returning to Heaven to report another success. That had been nearly a year ago in Earth time, but much longer in Heaven. Time worked differently- it didn't really exist in the way that it did on Earth and Castiel’s concept of time as the humans understood it was murky at best. 

Castiel would, however, return to Earth, and search there for her soul. That was the next logical option. Perhaps Hell didn't actually kill her and she found some other way to return Sam to hunting. Or perhaps Hell was betraying them- Castiel had no qualms believing that Hell, the blight on the universe that it was, would be willing to trick them, to lure them into a false sense of security.

It was possible that they were undermining the apocalypse because they knew that there was no chance of winning. Angels were inherently superior to demons, in power, in belief, in everything. Despite the high number of demons, angels were still far more powerful than most demons. And in the end, Michael was the first archangel. He’d fought Lucifer and cast him down once. Michael could beat the devil again. 

Heaven would win the fight. It was their Father’s plan.

He would obey his orders to make it happen (despite the twinge in his grace that Castiel dared not dwell on. He could not doubt. This had to be his father’s plan and he would obey, not matter the cost.) 

So, Castiel prepared to head to Earth. He appointed Miriam as his second. She was a good soldier, level headed, and excellent at following orders as well as giving them. She would keep the Garrison running efficiently until he was able to return, with Jessica’s soul secured for Heaven. 

He didn’t have to request a trip outside of Heaven as most angels did, or even file his intentions. He was on direct orders from an archangel. Even most garrisons when on Uriah or Uriel’s orders had to file intentions and plans, but with the instructions from Raphael, Castiel had permission to do what he needed to to find the soul. He could go to Earth and to Hell, no questions asked (though Castiel hoped that he could avoid Hell. For an angel to brave the depths of Hell alone was dangerous, or more accurately, tantamount to suicide. But he would do it if he had to. The level of freedom he had been granted was unusual but one less barrier to completing his mission.

The next boundary, and the biggest, was his vessel.

Unlike an Archangel, Castiel did not require a true vessel. He could, theoretically, choose any human he wished to be his vessel and they would work well enough. But all angels did have preferred bloodlines that seemed more capable of handling angels for long periods of time. His was the Novak bloodline; the first time he visited Earth, that was who he’d chosen and that had somehow, imbued the bloodline with the ability to sustain Castiel’s grace better than most. 

Thankfully, Jimmy Novak was a religious man. 

The man prayed often, usually at least once a day, if not more. And he almost always asked to be of service to God, to help do God’s will. So the next time Jimmy prayed, Castiel spoke. 

When Castiel spoke to the man, he understood his true voice and was elated. The sheer joy that the Castiel could feel from his future vessel for being asked to house an angel was immense. 

“A being of God.” Jimmy breathed, “An angel wants me? To be your…” 

“My vessel” Castiel intoned, letting his true voice ring powerful in Jimmy’s mind. “Do you consent?” 

“Of course” Jimmy replied, “Yes, what do I need to do?” 

Castiel allowed himself a small smile. What a righteous man, a true believer. “Go outside, Jimmy Novak. Do not let your wife see this. “ 

Castiel could see Jimmy leave, he kissed his wife and hugged his daughter, saying that he’d been called to a higher purpose. His wife did not understand. She did not believe as fervently as Jimmy did. 

Jimmy paused only to put on his coat and tell his wife to stay inside. 

Amelia did not listen. 

Castiel came anyways. Amelia Novak did not listen despite the warning. If she did not look away and died, Castiel would not be at fault. Orders are given for a reason after all. 

Castiel filled Jimmy Novak. Pushing the other man into the back of his mind, trapping his soul down within his grace. He felt the twinges for fear and panic from the soul but it did not matter. He had consented. Castiel had this vessel now. It was his until Castiel completed his mission. 

He didn’t even look back to see if Amelia had covered her eyes. He simply vanished. Castiel had a mission. It did not concern her. 

\-- 

Castiel first tried Hell. That would be the best-case scenario, as much as he detested admitting it. If her soul was in Hell- if it truly had gone there or if that slimy demon had taken it just to anger Heaven, it would be fine. Jessica’s soul belonged in Heaven, but if she was in Hell, she was at least dead. When they raised the Righteous Man from Hell, then perhaps Uriel would request her soul be pulled from Hell’s pits. Uriel wanted the apocalypse but surely would not stand by a completely innocent soul being condemned to the fires of hell. 

Castiel did not wish to visit Hell. He’d never been there, actually, but Balthazar had, once, just before he left. The garrison had been split up for that mission and Castiel was in the part that had been sent to Earth rather than into the pit, eons ago. 

Balthazar had never been the same and promptly left Heaven, likely falling and dying. 

But Castiel was stronger than Balthazar- better with orders, more belief in the objectives of Heaven. He was a stronger angel and that was the long and the short of it. Balthazar had been doomed to fail. Castiel would not. 

But still, an angel in Hell on his own... It was inviting death or at the least a hard fight before he could convince them he came within the terms of the agreement. So first he would summon a demon. 

It felt… wrong to tamper with things of Hell, to knowingly pull up one of the twisted ones from the depths of their eternal punishment and willingly speak to it. Every instinct within Castiel was screaming not to. To smite it on sight. But he would resist. The information that it could give him was too necessary to his mission. 

So, he summoned a demon. The magic he used felt wrong to his grace, but it was the simplest way for him to bring the demon forth. 

He could feel it the moment that the demon broke through the barrier between Earth and Hell. Castiel had to pull his grace in tightly, binding it tightly inside the body of Jimmy Novak as the demon materialized in front of him, directly into the trap that Castiel had carved into the Earth with his blade. 

It was wearing a person- a boy no older than 10, looking angry and a little bit scared. 

Good. Castiel needed information and had no time to waste. 

“Angel,'' the demon hissed, its eyes flashing a surprising shade of red rather than the lowly black he expected. 

“Demon,” Casriel intoned, Jimmy’s voice far deeper and rougher than it had been prior to Castiel inhabiting it. “I demand information on Jessica Moore’s soul.” 

The demon scowled with its human face and its true face, the dark disgusting, hellish one, made a similar movement. “Why should I tell you,” it hissed, its true voice grating against the very fiber of Castiel’s being. 

Castiel scowled and let just enough of his grace shine through to cause the demon to flinch. “Because I am not afraid to erase your puny being from existence” 

The demon hissed again, recoiling away. “I could take you, you’re nothing more than a common angel,” it spat. “If I were to get out of this trap-” 

“You will not get out,” Castiel stated. “Tell me why Hell has taken Jessica Moore’s soul or I will smite you where you stand.” 

The demon laughed, its repulsive face twisting in a way that disgusted Castiel. “I’m not afraid of you. I came from Hell, whatever you do will be better than what Hell will do if they find out I told you anything. I’m just a crossroads demon- I don’t give a shit about this apocalypse and the stupid girl’s soul.” 

Castiel glowered and without a second thought, he summoned his blade, taking a step closer and sent it through the demon’s chest. 

Its putrid, twisted soul lit up with Castiel’s Heavenly light, the two forces fighting until the demon’s body went slack on the blade. 

Hell would not be so easily broken. But for all that, Castiel was sure that it would not be long until he found a coward. Hell was full of them after all. 

Castiel summoned yet another demon- this time a black eye who just laughed at Castiel’s threats. She laughed up until Castiel drove a blade into her being and destroyed it. Demons truly were the worst. 

Finally, the third one he summoned was another crossroads demon- a woman, gorgeous by human standards, who looked more irritated than scared or cocky. 

“So you’re the angel causing havoc in Hell,” she purred as she walked right up to the edge of the devil’s trap. “My boss isn’t happy and I doubt yours will be when he finds out what you’ve done, naughty angel.” 

Castiel’s expression remained blank. She was simply wrong, on his account. “Raphael has given me direct orders to do what I must to complete my mission. I doubt he will mind if I remove a few unimportant demons from existence.” 

“Ugh, I forgot how obnoxious those angels are,'' The demon sneered. “I’m Katy, oh Angel most glorious, looking down your nose at me. I assume you want something from little old me? I’ve never made a deal with an angel before.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes but did not let the petty words of the demon affect him. She was simply a lesser creature trying to get a rise. “I want to know why Hell did not allow Jessica Moore’s soul to go to Heaven. We were supposed to receive her soul and did not.” 

The demon didn’t look impressed. “Sugar, I don’t know who you’ve been talking too, but Hell doesn't have that blonde bitch’s soul- as much as I wish we did. Ooh, I might even leave the crossroads to get my hands on Sam Winchester’s plaything, just to say that I did. It would be glorious, her bright soul gettin’ all twisted-” 

“Enough,” Castiel said gruffly. “Are you saying that you don’t have her soul?” 

The demon- he would not use its name- rolled her eyes “I know angels are all brawn and no brain, but really? I literally just said that. As a matter of fact, I heard Brady- the demon that did her in- say that he made sure a reaper took her soul to Heaven. I mean he’s always been full of shit, especially since he got that promotion from Azazel - which he did not deserve, by the way, Margie should totally have gotten it - but he is such as ass-kisser. Anyway, I know she isn’t in Hell, because trust me sugar, I’d hear about it.” 

Castiel tilted his head, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” 

Katy snorted “You don’t sugar. That’s the thing. And I don’t give a shit if you do or don’t, angel. Maybe I’m lying to ya, maybe I’m not, that’s just the chance you’re gonna have to take. I am a demon after all. That’s the fun of it darlin’.” 

Castiel thought for a moment. It was likely the demon was lying to him- it’s what they did, what they were best at. He couldn’t take the word of just this demon. But, she’d at least offered information. Her death could at least be quick.

Castiel took a step forward and the demon flashed a sultry smile. “ Oh, what’s this? am I free to g-” 

Castiel cleanly drove the blade through her heart, pulling it out just as quickly. The demon blinked out of existence and his grace felt cleaner. He easily hefted up the body and deposited it beside the other two. If he could get cooperation, then perhaps it would be enough for Michael. 

\-- 

It took nearly two Earth weeks to finally get enough demons to cooperate (either under torture or not) to feel confident enough to report to Uriel that Jessica was not in Hell. Michael hadn't bothered with him anymore, no, he’d gotten orders through Raphael to report to Uriel now, rather than Michael who wanted nothing to do with the matter until it was done. 

That had not gone well. Uriel hadn't read the report, it seemed. “Have you found her then?” Uriel had raged, his grace rising up like a tsunami over Castiel’s. “Why are you reporting failure?” 

“I apologize, Uriel,” Castiel had said, hoping that this would not get him killed, not when he was so close to success, not when Heaven’s glory was on the horizon. Not when it was getting more likely their Father would return. “I am going to scour the Earth.” 

“I want you out of my sight until she is found.” Uriel had bellowed and Castiel left, immediately returning to Earth. He must find that soul.

\--

Jessica Moore was not on Earth. 

Castiel had scoured the Earth, every continent, every country, every place, every inch of the Earth. Jessica Moore was not there, in either body or soul. He’d spent months of Earth time in just the United States, followed by weeks scouring the rest of the planet several times over. There was nobody to find, nothing to indicate where she’d gone. No trace of Jessica on the Earth. He’d spent nearly two months looking for her on Earth, as even with his abilities it had taken time and he had left no room for error. 

He was stuck. Castiel did not want to admit it, but he was out of ideas. Even an angel had limitations on their power and wherever she was Jessica Moore seemed to be outside the limitations of Castiel’s power. 

That, however, was not a valid excuse for failure. 

It would not be tolerated. 

But he had no idea where to go from there. Jessica Moore wasn’t particularly devout. He was searching for her prayers of course. It was difficult to filter the prayers of billions of people flowing in, but he still tried. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. 

It was almost as if her soul had never existed. 

But, it had. And for some reason, it wasn't in Heaven, it wasn't in Hell and it wasn't on Earth. 

Where could it be? Humans did not have space travel, not yet (though eventually they would). Angels were beyond time and existed at all times - past, present and future. And the future was far more difficult to approach than the past because it was constantly in flux, never set in stone. Especially with this apocalypse business - the future was changing constantly with no one but he and his fellow angels any wiser and even most of the angels didn’t bother to notice. But Castiel did, so he knew that even now there were many possible futures, despite the angels’ tendency to disregard any that didn’t revolve around their success in the impending apocalypse. It was God’s plan after all, no other future would matter after the next few, fleeting human years. 

But Castiel would not see God’s plan - his perfect plan to create paradise on Earth and cleanse the terrible things from it - if he didn’t succeed here. Not to mention he would be a failure. And as a good soldier, that was the worst thing that he could be. 

Castiel resolved again that he would find Jessica Moore’s soul, if it was the last thing he did. 

\-- 

Dean wasn’t dead. 

Dean wasn’t dead. 

Sam was sitting in the dark in their tiny, dank motel room, watching the even rise and fall of his brother’s chest. After everything that had happened, the demon, the electrocution, the reaper, the faith healer, Layla… It hadn't been a good week. 

He wanted to say that if he’d known what was really happening when he took Dean there- that if he knew that someone would die because Dean lived, that they were purposefully manipulating fate and life and death that he wouldn’t have done it. That he’d have found some other way to save Dean, that he wouldn’t have done that. 

But he couldn’t. Sam could lie to himself- he’d been lying to himself that it didn’t matter, that in the end, he’d done the right thing- that he’d have done the right thing from the start. But sitting in the dark, feeling the relief flood him as he watched his brother’s chest- with a fully healed, fully functional heart- rise and fall, he knew that he wouldn’t have. 

Dean would have hated him- he might still hate him, just a little now, but Sam could live with it because Dean was alive. Sam had already gotten two people killed between Jess and the teacher - or was it really three? After all, wasn’t it his fault his mom was dead too?

He wouldn’t let Dean- the real hero of them- die. God, Dean had been electrocuted saving some kids from a demon and what had Sam done? He had gotten another man killed to save Dean’s life against his will. 

Sam was a monster. 

What would Jess think?

That thought hit him like a train and the air seemed to vanish in the room. 

He closed his eyes as his chest burned and the thought of Jess twisted his heart painfully. He thought of her less now, which somehow made it worse. It had only been seven months- seven damn months -and already this life, this life of death was robbing him of his memories of her. She would hate him now, what he’d done. Letting those people die, because he was selfish- because he let Dean stay in that basement and not him. She’d hate him for letting her die too. 

And she’d hate him most of all for forgetting her. For letting this- the darkness in his life, in his very soul- erase her and replace it with something else. She deserved for him to at least avenge her, not spend his time taking down ghosts. 

Jess would also hate his moping. She would hate everything he’d done since the night she died and she probably died hating him as it was. 

Sam sucked in a shaky breath. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t. Jess was dead. Gone, beyond his reach, long gone just like his mom. 

But he was here. And despite the fact that he wasn’t worth half of what they were- of what Dean was- he would avenge them. He would take down whatever was responsible for their deaths if it killed him. 

At least then maybe, maybe it would be atonement enough for God to forgive him.

Sam hadn’t prayed since running into the faith healer and he hadn't prayed for forgiveness in years. He wouldn’t start now. He would just pray that he could get his chance at atonement.


	6. The wedding that wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess buys them time and Rose ruins a wedding. The Doctor.. The Doctor is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well gang, this chapter is far longer than I intended for it to be, but enjoy! Since Jess and Rose didn't show up last time, it was only fair that they starred this time. There are politics and a wedding here, as well as some solid Jess- Rose bonding. As always, my lovely beta did an amazing job. Gomeni is the best, so give her some love. Hope everyone is safe and healthy!

Jess tried the door first. She felt a little dumb for having missed the obvious answer, but it was in fact, locked. It would have been too easy, she knew, to have just walked out of the room and out of the castle, yet Jess couldn’t help the wave of disappointment that rolled over her. Rose didn’t look happy, but she didn’t look surprised either and it made Jess think that it was rare that anything was that easy when one was travelling with the Doctor. 

Rose checked the window. Their headaches had finally subsided to the point that they were little more than a dull nuisance and the light no longer shut down their brains. Unfortunately they were high up- far higher than Jess had realised the building even went. Their bedsheets likely weren’t sturdy or long enough to get them down safely. Not to mention the guards, wielding the same high-tech weapons they had been holding earlier, who were patrolling on a tight interval while servants scurried like ants below them. 

Clearly the window wasn’t an option either. 

In their search of the room they found another door, covered by a large curtain that had looked like part of the bed. Jess had momentarily gotten her hopes up, only for them to be completely squashed by the sight of what she thought was a bathroom (though she wasn't entirely sure). 

So, they started scheming. 

The first issue was that neither of them had any idea how long they’d been knocked out. It could have been mere minutes or days, they had no clue. Both of them were hungry but not starving, so Jess was hopeful it had been a few hours rather than a whole day. But, indications aside, they didn’t know how long they’d been there or how long they had until this supposed wedding. 

Jess also wasn’t good with remembering where she’d been or how to get anywhere, but thankfully Rose seemed to have a much better grasp on the town. 

“If we can get out, I can get us back to the TARDIS.” Rose said quietly. “I remember how we came, not to mention I can practically see the whole city from the window” 

Jess just nodded. They had no idea really, how much technology was on the planet. The room looked like something out of a medieval fairytale, but the weapons the guards held and some of the wares seemed more technologically advanced so they had no idea if anyone was listening in. Rose said she doubted it, but Jess had no clue and wasn’t willing to risk their plan being overheard if they could help it. 

“Problem is,” Jess said, “Getting out of the castle. Neither of us saw it on our way in and the door was locked. There isn’t a great way out.” 

Rose’s mouth pinched. “I know. ‘S not ideal but we’ll figure it out. They’ll have to feed us eventually, won’t they? And they certainly won’t marry us here.” 

Jess nodded “With that ass I’d imagine it’ll be a huge fucking public affair. And I doubt they’ll starve us.” 

“Or let us get married looking like this.” Rose wrinkled her nose as she gestured between them. 

“Is that an insult Tyler?” Jess shot back automatically. She was joking, of course. She and her siblings said shit like this all the time, but she kinda doubted Rose would take it very well especially since they’d just worked through their shit like three hours ago and- 

Rose’s pinched expression eased and a snort escaped her mouth. She roled her eyse too, but the tension fell out of Jess’s shoulders. Good, that was good. “Your humor is terrible Moore,” Rose said, “and I said us. We look like wrecks. They’ll make us shower at least. The king is an arrogant bastard, no way he wants us looking shabby.” 

“As long as we don’t look better than him” Jess grumbled, “So what, we make a run for it when they open the door?” 

Rose shrugged “I was thinking we try and grab the keys- I assume someone will have keys, then leave in the night.” 

“That’s probably less likely to get us drugged.” Jess conceded “Or shot. So what, we just.. Wait?” 

“I don’t see what else we can do. There is no way out except that damn locked door.” Rose said, glaring at the door as if it would unlock itself. 

If only. 

\---

The King strolled into the room, flanked by guards and looking every bit the arrogant boy-prince. 

Jess had seen his kind at Stanford in the boys who had used Daddy's money to get in then sauntered around like they owned the school. It didn’t matter if they got drunk off their ass every night and barely passed their classes, no, they had a cush six-figure job at daddy’s company waiting the second they got their diploma. 

Jess hated people like that. 

She’d had to work for everything she got. Her scholarship was good, but she would still have a shit ton of student debt when she got out. Sam had to work even harder to get and maintain his full ride- especially with what she knew about his childhood. 

Neither of them had been handed a damn thing in their life and everything they ever got was hard-earned. 

Comparatively, it was obvious this King had never worked a day in his life, not really. 

And now she and Rose were supposed to marry him? 

No thanks. 

Rose seemed to have a similar distaste based on her borderline murderous expression (which, considering what Rose had told Jess, Jess didn’t doubt that Rose probably had to work just as hard as Sam had). 

“My beautiful brides,” the King crooned, stepping towards them. Jess had to consciously keep herself from flinching away. “Hello darlings, are you excited for the wedding?” 

Jess tried not to gag. Was this man serious right now? He apparently didn't want an answer, only to hear himself talk (which was good because she doubted that she nor Rose would do very well at keeping their mouths shut given half an opportunity) and continued to chatter. “I know I am. The wedding will be the best one of the century, no, of the millenium! The town has been working so hard to prepare for tonight.” 

“Tonight?” Rose exclaimed, the color draining from her face. “The wedding is tonight?” 

No. No! This- this ruined everything. They were banking on at least one night to escape and a bumbling maid, not the king himself coming.

“Of course!” the King said. “We have been preparing all day. I could not wait a moment longer to marry my two brides of prophecy. “ 

“You... you don’t even know our names.” Rose snapped, ”We can’t be married so quickly!” 

The king waved his hand dismissively (though there was something in his eyes, something in the lines of his face that made him look tired. Just… tired. Not that Jess gave a damn. She didn’t want to marry the bastard, period). “Not to worry, there will be plenty of time for that after the wedding! This is a fate-blessed union, it will work out no matter silly things like our names and how many children I will have with each of you.” 

Jess’ heart was in her throat. If she married him they’d never both be able to get away, not if he planned to impregnate them. She felt like throwing up but couldn’t. And God, wouldn’t her mom be pissed if she ever found out, that her daughter had gotten married without her and in such a non-traditional- 

That was it. 

“But it can’t be blessed if we have it tonight.” Jess said, shaking her head violently. “No, no we can't have it tonight- you’ve ruined it!” 

“What are you talking about my sweet darling,” the King said, “I have ruined nothing, no I am fulfilling a prophecy.” 

“No!” Jess exclaimed, praying to whoever was listening in this world. “You’ve brought bad luck on the union. See, the world we are from, if the groom looks upon his bride the day of the wedding before the ceremony, the union is doomed to fail! And here you are, looking at us hours before we will get married!” 

Rose chimed in. “Yes! This is terrible luck, if we marry tonight, you will have destroyed your own prophecy.” 

It wasn’t hard for Jess to make tears well up in her eyes. If she thought too hard about the reality of the situation she already wanted to cry. “It’s doomed!” 

The King looked aghast. “Your gods frown upon it?” 

“They set a storm on my sister.” Jess supplied. 

“My best mate’s marriage didn’t last a week because of it.” Rose cried, nodding vigorously. “We can’t do it tonight.” 

The King was horrified and shook his head violently. “Of course not! We- we cannot risk angering your gods! A week, dear Tahara! No, no I will postpone the wedding!” he turned to his guards, “You all, go tell everyone that it is off until tomorrow evening. We must do this right! We cannot risk the wrath of any god.” 

And with that, his posse left with the same flurry of activity as it came in. Jess and Rose watched the door close with sinking hearts, the lock clicking feeling like a physical blow to Jess. 

“Well,” Jess said “At least we got a night out of it.” 

Rose groaned a flopped back onto the bed. “No thanks to me. I was in a total panic, couldn’t even think straight. That was a good save.” 

Jess’ responding laugh was a little hysterical. “If it makes you feel better those were real tears. I also almost barfed on his ugly royal shoes.” 

Rose huffed something that might have been a laugh as Jess lowered herself onto the other side of the bed. “This is a disaster. But at least we aren’t being shot at.” 

Jess shrugged. “I might prefer being shot at over being married to and impregnated by some creepy alien king that believes in some weird ass prophecy.” 

Rose lifted her head up to look at Jess, “You know what, me too. I can at least run then, now we are just locked in this bloody building.” 

Jess groaned. “I know. Now... I don’t think we can put the wedding off again. Did you see the way the guards glared at us? I think they didn't, but didn’t want to piss him off.” 

“Might be,” Rose said. “Doesn’t really matter. We just need to be ready when our opportunity comes to escape.” 

\--

A few hours later no one had come yet. Jess was hungry, considering she’d had little more than fruit in over twenty four hours and she was starting to worry that they’d actually be stuck in the room until time for the wedding.

Rose had been pacing back and forth, and Jessica hadn’t been much better. She’d been trying to pick the lock with the stray pin in her hair but wasn’t having much luck. The hole was tiny and she honestly had no clue how to pick a lock.

She wished she’d actually asked Sam to teach her after he’d picked the lock to their apartment rather than wait for the landlord or a locksmith (which admittedly would be expensive.). Jess snorted at the thought. Sam had been almost embarrassed by it then, but Jess thought it was cool. A by product of a shitty childhood maybe. Or maybe he just got bored. Either way he could probably pick it, her soon-to-be lawyer boyfriend.

“Oi, what’s so funny over there?” Rose asked sharply. 

Jess rolled her eyes and bit back a scathing response. She’d been repeating the mantra ‘fighting won’t help’ for the last two hours. “I’m trying to pick the damn lock and am wishing Sam was here. He could pick a lock in no time flat.” 

Rose softened a little. The next words weren’t quite so sharp. “Sam is a bit of a bad boy then?” 

Jess really did laugh, despite the slight twinge of worry she felt. “Not hardly. He’s got an interview for law school at Stanford on Monday, er, well, you know what I mean.” 

Rose allowed herself a small laugh and took a seat. “I do. Time travel can make tenses a bit confusing. So why does lawyer boy know how to pick a lock?” 

“Not sure.” Jess admitted, sticking the pin back in her hair. “He always gets a little embarrassed about it so I never pressed. Wasn’t worth it. I know his childhood was unstable at best. He moved a lot and didn’t really get along with his dad. I think it was worse than he told me, but up until a few days ago it was never an issue, but then his older brother showed up and they were going to see his dad or something.” 

Rose nodded. “What about you? I guess I don’t know much about you either.” 

“That’s sad, since we may be married soon.” Jess half joked and it made Rose smile at least so she counted as a win. “I’m a nursing major. Junior year, just started nursing school. You already know I am a farm girl. I want to marry Sam, maybe do the kids thing later on, dunno. Definitely the dog thing. Not much else to tell, I guess. What about you, I only know a little.” 

Rose frowned, like she didn’t like Jess’s answer though Jess wasn’t exactly sure what there was not to like about the short summary Jess had given. There really wasn’t too much else to say, except her super personal stuff and she didn’t imagine that’s really what Rose wanted to hear right now. She could keep talking about Sam though. She could talk about him for a long time, whether she was happy or sad, if she let herself. It was kinda gross, according to their friends but she didn’t mind. 

But, she’d rather find out a little more about Rose, maybe get a better grasp on the British girl. Couldn’t hurt and either way was better than fighting while they were stuck in the stupid cell of a room. 

“Hmm, already told ya I didn’t even get my A levels.” Rose said. “Worked in a shop for the last several years, didn’t do much cept go to work, hang out with Mickey and my friends. Just smiling through life.” 

Jess hummed quietly, “Mickey your ex?” 

Rose grimaced. “Yeah, started dating him... Well, it doesn't matter why. I was happy enough. ‘Sides, everyone expected us to get together and if I hadn’t met the Doctor we’d probably have gotten married and lived in the estates just like my parents and his parents did.” 

Jess snorted, “I feel you there. People rarely left my hometown, let alone moved to California. God, my highschool boyfriend was so mad that I got into Stanford and even madder that I dared to actually go. I dumped his ass right there and then.” 

“My mum didn’ take my break up with Micks well,” Rose admitted. “She mighta been more upset about that than the whole alien space travel thing.” 

“Wow, she was that invested?” Jess asked, grimacing sympathetically. “I mean, half the town thought Kenneth and I were gonna get hitched but my mom said she’d kick my ass if I gave up my dream school for him. I prayed about it that night, which was unusual but obviously ended up going. ” 

Rose shrugged. “Mickey had a good job and was a hard worker. He was safe. My mum jus’ wanted me t’ be happy and safe. Mickey could provide those things for me. Sides, I known him for years.” 

Jess nodded. “Kenneth was the same way. But I wanted to be somewhere bigger than Nowhere, Kansas. And I met Sam because I left him and pissed off half the town. I call it a win. And you met the Doctor, so I think you did well there too, at least better.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Even if we are apparently going to be married to this arrogant king.” Rose said, her face twisting and suddenly Jess was harshly reminded of where she was and what she needed to be doing. 

“We are not marrying this man.” Jess said firmly. “It ain’t happening. And God knows where the Doctor is, speaking of. He was knocked out and probably taken halfway across the planet.” 

Rose grimaced “Probably. I... I’m a bit worried about him, but if we escape then we can look for him. Can’t do a thing for the idiot from this damn tower.” 

Jess sighed, “So what happens if we can’t get out before the wedding?”

“We make a break for it?” Rose said “I... I dunno. Right now we need to try not to worry about that. Until someone else comes all we can do is rest and be ready to run for it when the time comes.” 

\-- 

“Get up!” 

Jess sat up with a gasp, as the door flew open and a purple lady marched in. She came up no farther than Jess’s shoulder, but the glare on her face reminded Jess distinctly of Ms. Trunchbull from the Matilda movie. 

She’d fallen asleep during the midst of their planning and Rose had too, from the equally startled look on her face. Behind the woman stood two other young ladies, both of whom were colors that Jess wasn’t used to seeing on humans. 

They weren’t humans, though, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Rose’s reminded her, they were aliens and these colors were normal to them. Probably. Jess forced herself to stop gaping and close her mouth as they strode into the room. The girl in the back, who was an interesting shade of blue, shut the door behind her and locked it with a key unlike anything Jess had ever seen. 

Jess tried to watch where she stored the key, but was distracted when the purple lady grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed in one firm pull. Jess yelped in a very undignified manner as she hit the cold stone floor. “Hey, what the fu-”

“I said get up! You ladies have a wedding today. Your wedding, to be precise. And the king has ordered you to look nothing but your best and from what we saw yesterday, well, this will be a long process.” She said, as she managed to drag Jessica to her feet. 

The lady may have been small and appeared to be somewhere around middle age, but she was strong and Jess grimaced under her grip. She swallowed hard. Had they slept through the night? Jess’s dreams had been fraught with fear but she hadn’t expected to sleep through the night. 

She cast Rose a half-panicked look and Rose just shook her head, looking vaguely helpless. Ok. She didn’t have a clue either. Were those drugs still in their system? 

Either way, it didn’t sound good and Jess was hungry, tired, and now she was pissed off. “Let go of me.” Jess snapped. “I’m going to be your queen right? So let the fuck go of me.” 

Purple Lady glared “You aren’t my queen yet, girl,” but she let go of Jess’s arm anyway. “We are here to get you ready. My name is Madam Giolor and these are ladies maids Ferioi and Kilana. They will be serving you today and will be your maids from now on. We have a lot to do today so we must get started. The two of you are filthy and nothing like royalty.” 

“Rude.” Rose muttered as she slid off her side of the bed before anyone could yank her out. “But I suppose we could do with a shower. Being detained in the market and drugged didn’t do anything for our appearances I’m afraid.” 

The purple lady Giolor narrowed her eyes. “Watch your mouth, girl,” she glanced between the two of them “What are your names? I can’t keep calling you both insolent girls.” 

Jess really didn’t want to tell her her name, just to be spiteful. But Rose was already speaking “Rose. Rose Tyler.” 

Giolor nodded once then turned to Jess expectantly. Jess crossed her arms, determined not to break under the alien’s glare but when Rose sent her an imploring look, Jess sighed “Jessica Moore” she grumbled. “And I’m hungry. Are you going to starve us?”

The purple lady pursed her lips, then turned to her two maids “You two get them started on the cleaning. I’ll get them some food. Apparently they’re a bit more fragile than us. Probably human sort. Can’t have them fainting up there, gods know the King would have our head.” 

With that, she took the key from the blue girl- Ferioi- and swept from the room. The two maids turned towards them. 

“I am your maid, Lady Jessica.” Ferioi, said softly. “This is my friend Kilana. She will be your maid Lady Rose. She cannot speak, but is an excellent maid. Please forgive her shortcomings.”  
Jess and Rose exchanged a look. Something was... weird... there. Kilana had yet to look up from the floor. Her skin was a dark shade of green that looked nothing like Ferioi’s. Other than that… Jess could see the resemblance. 

“There is no shortcoming on her end to forgive.” Rose said firmly and flashed a smile at Kilana who hesitantly returned it. 

“Well,” Jess said, “I’m calling dibs on the first shower- sorry Rose.” Jess said, forcing a light tone in her voice. 

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled. “Go ahead. I’m tired o’ your complainin’ anyway.”

Jess headed for the bathroom (though she had no idea if she would be taking an actual shower, she would take a sponge bath at this point if it got the grime off of her) and Ferioi trailed after her, picking up one of the baskets of linens. 

Jess entered the bathroom and looked around. Jess had stumbled in there at one point, the only time she awoke all night and found something toilet-like. She was hoping now that it hadn’t been the bathtub. 

“Ok, how do I shower?” Jess asked, turning to face the maid “I can do it myself, just not sure exactly what to do or how to do it.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what a shower is.” Ferioi admitted, looking down. “But I can run you some warm water to clean in?” 

“A bath is fine.” Jess said. “I can do it if you’ll just show-” 

“No, this is my job.” Ferioi said firmly. “You just sit there while I get it run for you.” 

Ferioi headed thankfully towards a large basin that had been obscured by the door, rather than what Jess was now certain was the toilet. There wasn’t really a place to sit, but she made do on the edge of a rough cup like shape, where a spotted mirror hung. 

Ferioi bustled about for a moment, turning on water from some sort of tap that looked far too technological to be sprouting from the hewn walls of the castle. What was going on with this city?

Why was technology so advanced, yet so limited. It was like someone had given 18th century Scotland aliens, indoor plumbing, laser guns, and an insane king. 

Oh wait, apparently Scotland had those too. 

And now she was to be queen of the hellscape and birth its heirs. A strangled giggle that bordered on hysterical escaped Jess, startling her almost as much as Ferioi who jumped about three feet in the air. 

“Are you alright my lady?” Ferioi asked, whirling around. 

Jess ran a hand over her face, suddenly exhausted again, despite having just woken up. “No, as a matter of fact I am not. I am billions of miles from home, I was drugged and kidnapped and now I’m getting married to a stranger who keeps talking about getting me pregnant despite the fact he doesn't even know my name.” 

Ferioi’s eyes blew wide. “You cannot speak of the King that way!” she exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch “It can- it could get you killed.” 

The last part came out as little more than a whisper. “ Please my lady, watch your words.” 

Jess took a deep breath. “I’m not going to be quiet here. I have rights, you know-” 

“Not really.” Ferioi said softly, “You don’t live here- you aren’t even a citizen until you marry him. You really have none.” 

It wasn't this girl’s fault. She looked no older than Jessica’s younger brother Waylan who was only fifteen. She probably didn’t have much more choice in the matter than Jess herself did. She deflated.

“Sorry, it’s just been a long week.” 

“Aye, I understand Lady Jess. But we need to get started. Lady Rose still needs to be cleaned.” 

Jess repressed a sigh and heaved herself off the rough counter. “Turn around.” Jess said to Ferioi. “Or better yet, please leave the room. I’m not shy but I don’t really want to be watched while I’m scrubbing dirt off of well, my entire body.” 

“I’m sorry miss.” Ferioi said, giving an apologetic smile, “but I can’t leave you, I’ll get in trouble if I do. I don’t mind turning around but I’ve been tasked to make sure you’re clean and that means I’ll have to scrub you.” 

Jess gaped. “Scrub me? I can clean myself, I’m a capable adult, thanks.” 

Ferioi furrowed her brow. “Clean yourself? Are you a servant then? Even most common folk have at least one servant to help them bathe!” 

“I’m not from this planet,” Jess reminded her with a frown. “Where I’m from you don’t get cleaned by another person unless you’re a little kid, very sick, or very old.” 

Ferioi narrowed her eyes and took a step towards Jess with purpose. “That may be so, but I have to follow my orders you see, so I’ll help you undress and-”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Jess said, taking a step back into the counter. “I will take my own clothes off, but fine! Gees you can help clean me. Jeesh!” 

Ferioi looked a bit smug and Jess certainly did not pout or glare as she stripped out of her shirt and jeans and then her undergarments. She tossed them in a pile on the counter when she was done. 

“Come on then.” Ferioi said, motioning to the tub, not even blushing at Jess’s naked body. “I have been doing this for years, nothing I haven't seen before.” 

Jess crossed her arms over her chest, mostly out of habit and a facsimile of modesty, before crossing the room and getting into the basin. At least the water was pleasantly warm. 

Jess sank down into it, arms still crossed. That’s when Ferioi’s comment registered “Hey,” she said softly. “How old are you?” 

Ferioi was rummaging through the linen bag. She hummed quietly as the produced several bottles that were not labeled. “I have seen 17 cycles of the seasons,” Ferioi said, “so I am still considered a child and will be until my 20th cycle. Not that it much matters. Maids do a grown woman’s work as soon as they are able. I’ve been helping royals, mostly young ladies or elderly ladies clean since I was 12 cycles.” 

“You have been doing this your whole life?” Jess asked with a deep frown. “Did you even get a choice in it? Did you even go to school?” 

“That’s not important,” Ferioi said far too quickly. “I don’t mind the work. My mother was a maid and Kilana’s father, a cook. We came to this planet when Kilana and I were quite young, and that was the only work to be found. For two single parents Mum said it was better than our old planet and honest work nonetheless. None of us needed education really. Besides, I know how to read and write, and some arithmetic, which is as much as I need. This is the life I was born to live.”

“You can’t be serious!” Jess exclaimed, surging upwards. Ferioi might have been scrawny but when her hand made contact with Jess’ shoulder she found herself being forced to sink back down into the water. 

“Of course I am serious. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ferioi said as she gently tilted Jess’ head back to wet her hair. It was awkward, these intimate actions approached in such a clinical way. 

“Everyone deserves an education! Everyone deserves a choice as to what they are going to spend the rest of their lives doing! If you want to be a maid, fine! If you want to marry the king, as long as both parties consent, fine! But you all can’t just be expected to be stuck in whatever role you’re assigned!” 

Ferioi didn’t answer for several long moments as she lathered up and rinsed Jess’ hair out with surprising efficiency. Jess spoke through gritted teeth, “Are you just going to ignore me?” 

Jess heard the small maid swallow hard but didn’t answer. She tossed a rag into the tub, but no soap. “You can scrub yourself, just stop talking like that.” 

Jess frowned, but did as she was told. Despite the lack of body soap, the hot water did wonders for removing the grime. However, it was still incredibly strange to be bathing with another person who wasn’t Sam with her. In no time, she was out of the tub and wearing the robe-like gown Ferioi had offered. 

“You never answered me,” Jess accused lightly, trying to contain her anger. 

“‘S not proper for me to speculate on such things. ‘Tis a crime really, and very dangerous. It is dangerous for even you to speak in such ways.” 

“What ways?” Jess probed, taking a step towards Ferioi, though not in a threatening manner. “I’m just speaking my mind.” 

“Criticising the king.” Ferioi said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Punishments for such crimes... You don’t want to know what they entail, Lady Jess.” 

“That’s barbaric!” Jess cried, “To not even let you-” 

“Watch your words.” Ferioi snapped, the first time Jess had heard any real heat form the servant “And your tone. Those are treasonous remarks even if you are the future queen!” 

Jess fixed her with a stare. “Are you going to tell on me?” Jess snapped. “If so, go ahead. It might be preferable to this.” 

Ferioi paled. “I ought to,” she said, trying to look threatening, despite how her voice wavered. “I ought to report you so the king’s officials can punish you as he sees fit, like all traitors.” 

“But you won’t,” Jess said softly, sure of it as she was standing there. “You won’t give me up. Why?” 

Ferioi looked away, shuffling her feet slightly. “I’ve seen what they do... '' she said, her voice little more than a whisper as a shudder wracked her thin body. 

Jess’ anger didn’t vanish but the hot edge did fade at the pure terror on Ferioi’s face. 

“What happened?” Jess asked gently, stepping closer to put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She flinched away and Jess let her arm drop. “Ferioi..”

The servant clenched her jaw and looked away. “Kilana wasn’t always speechless, you know.” 

The admission was soft, but it seemed to echo in the quiet of the bath chamber. It felt like a blow to Jess’ gut and it was all she could do not to heave. 

“They cut out her tongue?” Jess whispered, unable to hide the horror in her tone. “That’s… that’s barbaric!” 

“I know,” Ferioi said, “And- and it’s my fault! She’s my best friend. We’re practically sisters. I shouldn’t have let her mouth off. But it was too late and -” 

Ferioi drew in a breath and let it out slowly. Her voice was far more even when she spoke again. “Kilana’s punishment was horrible, but it is not the worst by far. At least she can still work. Some people... Well, some people make the dead ones look lucky. Besides, it never used to be this way. Not before this king and curse.” 

Jess couldn’t help but shiver. “And is it the King himself who doles out these punishments?” 

Ferioi shrugged. “I...I am not sure my lady. I’ve never been brave enough to ask. I don’t think it is, but Kilana never told me THe looks his advisors give though.. I try not to ask the others either. Consorting with traitors and the like doesn’t do you any favors around here- cripple or not.”

Jess’ heart broke for this girl- this child (because God, she was still a child despite how much growing up she had had to do at such a young age)- who had suffered so greatly and for Kilana.

“I’m so so sorry,” Jess said softly. “I-I wish there was something I could do for you.” She did, but had no idea what it could be. She was leaving, somehow, even though she and Rose hadn’t had much chance to plan exactly but they would not be staying in the town or with the King, who no one seemed to name. She didn't see how she could help them, short of taking them with them but they would never go. Unhappy as Ferioi was, she still seemed to be too scared to go. Even if they would slow them down, she would take them, but where. Were there other planets? Would it even be fair to rip them away from everything they had ever known? 

“Marry the king.” Ferioi said, suddenly gripping Jess’ arm. “Marry him and fulfill the prophecy. Break the curse.” 

Jess stared at the girl, whose eyes were shining with something that was dangerously close to hope and Jess’ heart broke. 

“Come on.” Jess said instead. “Rose needs her bath too.” 

\--- 

When they reentered the room, Gloria had returned with a tray full of food and Rose was finishing what appeared to be a sandwich at rapid speed. 

Before they could even speak Kilana was practically dragging Rose into the bathroom. Jess didn’t mind. She suddenly forgot about everything when presented with the food. She hadn’t eaten in ages and the aroma of the sandwiches and soups was amazing. She didn’t recognize most of the things in it, but she was so hungry that she didn’t care enough to ask or worry about it.

If they were going to kill before the wedding her they probably would have done it by now. 

Giloro left again at some point while Jess was stuffing her face (in a very unladylike manner, much to everyone’s dismay) but Jess wasn’t paying attention to the how or why of it. 

When she finished she used the sleeve of the grey robe to wipe her mouth. “Alright Ferioi, what now?” 

Ferioi, who still looked rather pale (it was a strange look on someone whose skin was such an abstract color given how very human the expression was) and Jess couldn’t help but note that when Ferioi picked up a towel to fold it, her hands were trembling slightly. 

That didn’t stop Ferioi from shooting Jess a flat look. “Did you not listen to Mistress Glioro? You are to get dry and put on the dressing gown. We will then start on brushing and untangling your hair.” 

Jess touched her hair light and grimaced. “Yeah, that will be a job. And hey, I thought this was a dressing gown...” 

Ferioi rolled her eyes- Jess was sure of it- but when the servant turned around with a simple grey gown, much longer than what Jess was wearing her face was nothing but neutral servant “No, Lady Jess, that is a bathing gown. Very improper to wear for long periods of time, I might add.” The tone Ferioi used was one of a parent scolding their child for doing something stupid or missing something obvious. 

Jess pushed herself up off the edge of the bed where she had been sitting. “That seems unnecessary, but fine. Suit me up Feri. Can I call you Feri?” 

“You can call me whatever you like, Lady Jess.” 

Jess frowned, “No, this is about what you want, ok?” 

Ferioi shuffled. “That’s... That’s fine. No one has had a nickname for me, since, well-” her face paled and a dazed look passed over her face. “Never mind. Let’s get you dressed.” 

Jess’ heart broke for Feri. It was Kilana most likely, a name only her best friend had called her and now Kilana couldn’t even speak. Jess forced a smile, her nurse smile, and nodded. “Ok, let’s do it.”

Jess slipped out of the robe, still feeling self conscious, despite everything that Feri had already seen. She dressed quickly in what seemed to be a longer, more ornate robe and let Feri guide her to a seat. 

“I have a partner, you know.” Jess said suddenly, not sure why she felt so compelled to do so “His name is Sam, and I love him very much.” 

Feri paused, the half folded rope dangling from her hands as she looked at Jess quizzically “What sort of partner?” 

“A life partner.” Jess said. “A lover.” 

Feri’s mouth tightened. “Are you married? The King.. he will be most displeased if you are bound to another. Our laws will not recognize it of course, and you will still be married, but he would be very, very upset.” 

“Why would he be upset?” Jess asked innocently, deftly avoid the question. “If it isn’t legally binding...” 

“You are to be one of his two wives.” Feri said, making a face “Why would he be happy there is another who has shared your bed and heart besides him?” 

“He has taken me from that however, and taken Rose from hers as well.” 

Feri shook her head. “It would be in your best interest to not bring that up. The King is a good man or was. But you are the women of the prophecy, he is sure. He cannot risk anything.” 

“You said he is sure. Do you believe it?” Jess asked softly. “What does the prophecy even say, for that matter? No one has really explained it to us despite us supposedly being the ones that it revolves around.” 

Feri finished folding the robe and dropped it into the linen basket before answering. “Two maidens fair, from a far off place, will struggle in pain, but will bring about the golden days. To marry the King and break the spell, will cure the world, a true tale I tell.” 

Jess gaped a moment. “Who on earth came up with that?”

Feri shrugged, “I believe it was the old prophetess right before she died. Seeing the future is a tricky thing, of course, and that made it vague. We don’t know what the curse it, but we assume it will cure the king.” 

Jess sat back in her chair thoughtfully and pushed a wet strand of hair from her face. “What makes you all think it is us?” 

Feri turned away sharply. “The king believes it, so the people do.” 

“You don’t.”

“I do. I believe it. Just... The king wasn’t always like this- obsessed with the prophecy. But a curse came to pass. That is why we cannot speak his name.” Feri said sharply. Her voice was soft next, and pleasing. “Do not ask me to say such things again, please Lady Jess, I beg of you. Marry him and get this done with.” 

Jess shook her head slightly. What was happening here? Magic wasn’t real! 

“What is the King's name?” Jess asked. “That’s another thing, why is he only ‘the King’ not King Harvey or whatever?” 

Feri looked down. “We no longer call him his name, as he has asked us not to. I am... Unsure what it is.” her face clouded over like she was trying to remember something. “I supposed I knew it once, but I can no longer recall.“ 

Jess pursed her lips. “Strange.” 

Feri shrugged. “It is the curse. The curse also prevents us from trading, It is the reason our technology is… flawed at best.” 

Jess wanted to press, but then the door opened and a clean Rose was ushered out by Kilana who was smiling and gesturing wildly. 

\--

Jess had accepted after two hours that there was no way they were being left alone long enough to escape. And Mistress Giloro took the keys every time she left. So even if Jess thought she could convince Feri (which probably wouldn't happen) to give them over, the maid couldn’t. They were well and truly trapped. 

And they were being watched. Jess cast a glance at Rose, who was sitting in the other chair as their maids (Holy fuck, they had been assigned maids? What sort of planet were they living on! Oh, right, not earth, What the fuck what-) started to style their hair. It was to be worked in the traditional way that the King had requested. 

Rose looked more relaxed than Jess felt, but when she met Jess’s eye the stress was evident. How the hell were they supposed to get out of there? 

The rest of the day passed all too fast, and they had no time to plan, no time to even speak with one another that wasn’t monitored by the watchful eyes of their maids. Jess was pretty sure, like... 70% sure that Feri wouldn’t tell, but planning treason- probably high treason or some shit- directly in front of them would be pushing their luck. 

Not that they had any luck. 

It must not have been a new practice to put people’s hair up for the maids because they had it done in record time. Soon she and Rose were both wearing long, flowing purple robe-like outer clothes, wth simple tunics and trousers under them. The under clothes may have been subtle, but the robe was anything but. 

Jess had called it purple and it was, but that was hard to decipher beneath the gold trimming and the jewels that studded it. The stupid thing felt like it weighed eight hundred pounds. 

The day was fast fading at this point and they still had no plan. Damn it all. 

“Wait.” Rose said suddenly, as the maids started to get out the jewelry. There are two crowns, or tiara, or something that looked like a headpiece, a large necklace, and other odd pieces Jess had no hope of recognizing. “Wait, wait, hold on!” 

Kilana made a rapid sign with her hands that apparently Rose had figured out well enough to understand. It apparently meant go on, because Rose started talking. 

“On our planet, it is customary for a bride’s friends to help her put on her jewelry and veil. Will you allow us to do so now? It is a custom that I had always looked forward to.” 

Jess nodded, picking up on where Rose was going. ”It is one of our most intimate and important traditions.” Jess bit her lip. “Please let us have this?” 

Feri looked like she wanted to protest- and that she might but Kilana was already smiling, motioning them towards the bathroom with one hand. Feri pursed her lips but put the jewelry back in the bag and handed it to Jess. “Be quick,” she said. “It’s almost time to go. And leave the door open.”

Rose shot them a blinding smile and Jess nodded. When they reached the bathroom Rose took the bag. “Let me choose for you.” 

She pulled out one of the head pieces and placed it on Jess’ head. 

“Can’t talk, but I have a plan,” Rose murmured quietly in Jess’s ear as she made a show of straightening it. “Just be ready to run...”

Jess nodded slightly. She didn’t know what the plan could be, but Rose... she trusted Rose with this. If she had a plan, Jess would go along with it. She just wished she knew what it was. 

\--- 

They were escorted out of the tower with an entourage of guards so thick that they couldn’t even see the town around them. Their maids trailed behind the entourage as Feri had explained they would. They were thankfully not separated and Jess took comfort in taking Rose’s offered hand in her own as they walked. It was easy to hide in the folds of their flowing robes and gave Jess the courage she desperately needed not to cry. They would get out of this.

If Rose said she had a plan, she had a plan. 

The town was loud. Despite being mostly blocked by the guards, Jess could tell that crowds lined the streets, cheering. Beneath her feet, she was starting to tread on strange petals and other small objects that might have been seeds which the crowd was throwing for them. 

Jess glanced over at Rose but Rose was staring straight ahead. Her expression wasn’t blank, not really. But Jess had no idea if the snippets of feelings showing through were from fear, anger, or some other emotion Jess couldn’t identify. 

The guards lead them to a dais where an official in a strange outfit stood next to the nameless king. 

Jess gave Rose’s hand one last squeeze and dropped it moving to grip her flowers. Whatever the hell Rose’s plan was, she better be enacting it fast. The guards didn’t part until they reached the steps. 

They then dispersed around the edges of the dais, keeping the crowds back. Jess swallowed hard. Even if they were to run, she had no idea how they would get through the crowds of adoring citizens. 

Jess gripped the flowers they had given her tighter, so that no one could see the shaking of her hands. 

She wouldn’t let the bastard see her scared. 

There were two spots open, where they would obviously stand. Their maids then grabbed their skirts from behind and lifted the trains as they approached their designated spots. Jess felt bile rise in her throat as she passed the flowers to her maid, Rose doing the same, while Feri sent Jess a look that screamed, “Don’t mess this up”. 

Jess hated to let her down, but not nearly as much as she hated to marry an alien. 

They took their places across from the King, who looked deceptively human. He was handsome, in his own way, Jess thought distantly. His cheekbones were high but his eyes were a strange color and he looked thinner than Jess remembered. Now that he was no longer leering over them like a tyrant she could see he wasn’t particularly strongly built or terrifying himself. No, it was the guards, the anger, and the sheer insanity that had been radiating off of him earlier that had been intimidating. 

Without it, he looked like a tired young man. 

His chin was still raised in a haughty lilt and Jess had little sympathy for the bastard who kidnapped her, but despite this could recognise that for someone who wasn’t much older than her the lines ran deep in his face. That, and without the gleam of fucking insanity in his eyes, he didn’t look quite so much like a jackass. 

Still didn’t mean she wanted to marry him though. And it didn’t make her feel any less like throwing up, standing on the platform. The official started to drone on, but Jess tuned it out almost instantly. She was trying to scan the crowds from where she could see, hoping the Doctor would pop out, and some little irrational part of her (that she knew good and well was just a romantic fool) hoped to see Sam. 

Sam, sweet Sam, who would kick this King’s ass, swanning her away from here, taking her home so that she would marry him instead of this dude. But, Sam was on Earth. Looking for his dad, or maybe he was halfway home, wondering why she wasn't returning his calls, urging Dean to drive faster to check on her. 

And she wouldn’t be there. 

Sure, the Doctor had a time machine, but if they’d killed him (a thought that Jess had hardly let herself think) or if it was years until she escaped, he would know. There could be no going back and it would devastate everyone, not just Sam. 

Jess was ripped from her spiraling thoughts by the official asking if there were any objections from the Gods or the people as to why they couldn’t get married. 

Maybe if she puked they’d have to stop the wedding, objections or not, Jess thought hysterically. Maybe it could buy them time-

“I object.”

The gasps that rippled throughout the crowd were nothing compared to the one Jess let out. 

Rose. Rose had an objection, tilting her chin high and stubborn. She had crossed her arms and Jess felt faint. They were going to die because of this stupid fucking plan. 

“Oh my God this was your plan?” Jess whispered harshly from the corner of her mouth. “This was- oh my God!” 

Rose just cast her a look that screamed shut up, so Jess snapped her jaw shut, mostly on instinct because holy shit this was a terrible plan. 

“You cannot object!” the King exclaimed, looking halfway… was that fear on the King’s face? “She can’t object, can she?” 

“I can do whatever I want.” Rose said haughtily. “Because marrying us, either of us, would be a mistake. See we aren’t the girls of the prophecy.“

Somehow the gasps of the crowd grew louder and Jess felt a little better. Maybe Rose wasn’t just straight up objecting and hoping for the best. 

“How would you two know-” the official said, but Rose cut him off. 

“And we know who they really are. They are our maids, the ones standing right here behind us. Ferioi and Kilana are the two women of the prophecy.” 

“How could this be!” the King exclaimed “Are you sure? How would you even know?” 

“This isn't true!” the official butted in,” I-I am the keeper of the prophecy and of the court I- I know who the girls are and the ones from the prophecy must be from far off places. They are from here. You insolent girl, you two are the only maidens this planet has seen from elsewhere in years! It-it must be you two!” 

“Oh shut it, Jimision is it?” Rose snapped, rolling her eyes. Jess was catching on, finally, and had found her voice, somewhere. 

“Yeah, see, these two weren’t actually born on this planet. They came here as children. One of the last families to move here I'd say. Bet you didn’t pay them a bit of attention or know that because in your eyes they are only maids.” 

The official blubbered. Jess had no idea why he would need to know that, he was just spitballing off of Rose, who gave her a tiny grin.

“If you had paid attention to them, you may know that both of them have suffered, probably more than either of us have.” Rose said, giving the man a wolflike smile that Jess was glad wasn’t aimed at her. “See, Kilana’s tongue was cut out a few years ago-” Gasps rippled across the crowd and even the guards started to shift uncomfortably and Jess noted that the official paled. God, that meant this was probably the bastard that had done it or at least ordered it done. 

“Because she wasn’t affected by the curse like everyone else. It wasn’t really a curse, it was a drug- and she just so happened to be immune. Her friend is immune too, just kept her mouth shut about it after you had Kilana’s tongue ripped out. She’s also just a better actor.” 

Jimision, who was a strange shade of green now (and Jess meant that quite literally as his previous strange shade of green had gotten even stranger) scoffed and tried to look like he wasn’t sweating profusely. “I never! These women are completely crazy! Insolent! They must- I never! Please, King, please believe me.” 

The King’s face was hard and suddenly he looked like a ruler, not just a boy prince. “These are serious accusations. How do I know that you two- who have fought the union at every turn mind- can be trusted over my long time advisor and friend.” 

Jess was struck with a realization. “We can’t prove it,” she said. “But they can. These two girls... I would bet anything that this poison causes missing gaps in memory, large chunks. Only filled in by one man.” 

Rose nodded. ”That would be true. Kilana can’t speak, but she is very good at writing you know.” 

Jimision paled. “Treason! Guards seize them!” the guards started towards them and Jess’ heart leapt into her throat. No! They were so close!

The King held a hand up. “Wait. Give them their chance.” 

“Feri,” Jess called, “Kilana, come prove it. I would be anything you remember the King’s real name, don’t you.” 

Kilana looked nervous but smiled brightly and nodded. Feri looked horrified. She was rooted to the spot, and Jess could see her trembling. 

Jess took a step towards them, and grasped Feri’s hands. “Feri, you can do this,” she said softly “You know that you are the only ones who can break the curse. That this isn’t even a real curse. Please.” 

Kilana tapped Feri’s shoulder and made a few rapid hand gestures then. Feri’s wide grey eyes were brimming with tears. “I-I can’t. Please, don’t ask these things of me. I have- I have to protect Kilana.” 

“You can’t save them by hiding it anymore,” Rose chined in, stepping closer so that she could take Feri’s hand. “You must be Kilana’s voice.” 

“And your own,” Jess said gently. “You can do this. You told me I had to do it- You have to do this. Please, for all of our lives.” 

Feri was crying now and Kilana was bouncing on the balls of her feet, making a sign that Jess was pretty sure meant please. 

“Okay,” Ferioi said after a moment, “Okay, I will.” 

Jess released her hand and stepped back. Rose was beside her in a moment and the two girls were standing hand in hand in front of the king and the oficial who looked like he was ready to burst at any moment. 

When Ferioi speaks again her voice is no longer a frightened whisper, it is strong and clear- the voice of a queen. “My name is Ferioi Galant. This is my best friend Kalana Evirant. We know the name of the King. She cannot speak- that was taken from her. “

Feri swallowed hard. “No one remembers, least of all the King, but I knew him as a child. We were... friends. The three of us. Now only I can speak of it. A time when we all know the King as a prince. As Prince Striliand. Now he is King Striliand.” 

Jimision paled. “No,” he muttered. “She is wrong- that isn’t-” 

“Be quiet,” the King roared, suddenly far more angry than Jess had seen him. Jess flinched, wishing that she could sink into the crowd, rather than stand on the dais while all this went down. She glanced at Rose, who looked rather happy, considering the fact they were still stuck on the dais and had yet to see the Doctor. “I-I remember.” 

Official Jimision gasped. “No! Sire, you can’t remember! That is impossible.” 

“What, as impossible as ordering the water supply for the city be drugged.” Rose shouted, her tone icy. Jess suppressed a smirk. The asshat deserved everything coming to him, if that was true. And she’d bet anything he had something to do with their kidnapping. “And keeping the antidote for yourself only. As impossible as inventing a prophecy to keep the King under your thumb, or making him seem insane so that when he died without an heir, you could take over?” 

Jimision shook his head. “Preposterous! I would never do such a thing!” 

“But you did.” Feri snapped “You did! I remember it happening! You killed the priestess first- my mother saw you and you got rid of her, but not before she told me. I tried to tell Striliand, but before I could you had poisoned the water and invented a curse. No one could remember his name, or anything from the last few years, throwing our technology back years. You destroyed lives, and when Kilana and I realized what you’d done, she was braver than I and spoke up. And you ripped out her tongue out for it.” 

“You... you killed my father,” the King said. He said it quietly so that no one but the people on the platform could hear. The crowd was rather rowdy now anyway, yelling and shuffling, trying to understand what was going on. Jess gathered that they suddenly all remembered too, from the looks on their faces and their shouting. Jess was mostly relieved that she was no longer marrying the prince, though he did seem far more stable now that he had earlier. 

The King- Striliand- seemed to tremble as he gave the order. “Guards! Seize him! Remove him from my sight! The rest of you try to disperse the crowds.” He turned to the girls as the guards seized a fuming Jimision from the stage, sticking him with a dart. Jess couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang of satisfaction at that. Bastard. The guards started trying to push the crowds back but they weren’t having much luck. They were still loud and confused, not that Jess blamed them. She wasn’t sure what was going on either. 

“We.. We have much to discuss,” the King said. “I- We truly do, but for now-” 

“I object! Stop the wedding! Stop it now!” someone yelled loudly- somehow managing to project over the crowd as they pushed towards the guards. “Stop!” 

Jess knew that voice. She knew it. Her heart soared in relief and a weight was lifted off her shoulders. During the confusion they wanted to interrupt and ask, but clearly the Doctor was alive and alright. And making one hell of an entrance. She ignored the King’s look of confusion as she bust out laughing (if it was a bit hysteric, because holy shit she’d had a wild few days, so be it. Leave her alone). Rose joined her a moment later, as the Doctor pushed through the guards, pointing his sonic around, looking disheveled and dirty. “I said stop the wedding- wait, what’s happening?” He had finally seen Rose and Jess (Jess was still laughing, trying not to look like a fool, but oh my God, he had either the best timing in the world, or the worst. Jess wasn't sure).

The guards grabbed him but the King held up a hand. “Wait!” he said. “Leave him.” 

The guards frowned but released the Doctor who shook himself, looking rather offended at being manhandled. He glanced warily at them before stepping forward to address the King. “Thanks for not having me banished again. Rose! Jess! Are you two alright?” 

“Fine, Doctor,” Rose called. “We were just about to leave, right, Striliand?” 

Jess glanced back at the King. He was going to let them leave, right? He would have no reason to keep them now that he had his prophecy girls, though the prophecy wasn't even real-

The King smiled- a real smile, Jess noted. The crazed look in his eyes was gone. Somehow, remembering had broken whatever poison or mind control his advisor had put him under. 

“Of course. You two... I am so sorry. I was... I haven’t been myself for a long time. I didn't mean to take you from him. And I am sorry for the grief I caused you, doctor. These two women saved my life and my people, from myself, and I am grateful. Thank you.” 

The Doctor was confused, that much was obvious, but seemed to recognise he wasn’t going to get any answers here. “Rose is brilliant, isn't she,” he agreed amiably instead. “Jess too for that matter.” But his curiosity got the better of him and he made another vain attempt to find out what was going on. “What is happening here?” 

Rose laughed, brushing off the Doctor’s question. “We were glad that we could help.” 

“Is there anything I can do for you? To repay you? Or some remedy I can offer?” 

(“Still confused,” the Doctor whined. Everyone ignored him.)

“Just let us go. Treat your people well. Prosper.” Rose said with a grin. “I just want to sleep in my own bed.” 

“Oh!'' Jess said, “All of that, but also, make sure the bastard official of yours gets what he deserves.“ 

“He will,” the King said sincerely, though there was a sharp edge to his words. “Not to worry. And if there is nothing else I can do, please take the jewels then, as a repayment. And a guard will escort you to the gates. I cannot thank you enough.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jess said, then looked at the Doctor (who was still pouting a bit over being left out) and Rose. “I’m ready to leave, how about you?” 

“Oh my God, so ready,” Rose said and hopped off the dais with the help of the Doctor. She grinned at him (the Doctor was staring at her like she was the most precious thing ever) and Jess shook her head. They were so in love it was almost enough to make Jess squeal. Almost. ... “Let’s get out of here.” 

“I still want to know what happened,” the Doctor added as they muddled through the crowds, even as the guard tried to part them. 

“We will tell you all about it later, I promise,” Rose responded. 

“Yeah, it's a hell of a story and I think we’re all going to need a drink before telling it,” Jess said. As they crested the hill just outside the gates, Jess could see the TARDIS and something in her chest eased. 

They were going to be alright.


	7. In Which Jess has Fun And Castiel Doesn’t Get a Clear Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has fun. Castiel just wishes his siblings didn’t talk in rhyme.

Jess ended up sticking her crown in her duffle bag in the closet. She tossed the robes onto the bed and piled the rest of the jewelry onto the wardrobe and when she exited the shower (glad to have scrubbed herself, thank you very much), and when she got out, they were gone. She suspected they were stored in her closet, or the giant wardrobe that she’d heard Rose mention before. She didn’t much care about the robes. They weren’t really her style. The crown she wanted though. If she was going to be kidnapped, drugged, and forced to marry a King to save a kingdom and escape at the last minute, well, she was going to at least keep the crown as her reward. 

She debated finding Rose or the Doctor- she wanted to know where he had been for two whole days and they had promised him an explanation of what had happened. 

But, Jess considered, the bed looked comfortable and clean and nothing like the overly fancy one she’d had to sleep in. Rose could handle him herself or he could wait a few more hours. Damn alien hadn’t even shown up in time to help them. He deserved a bit of anticipation, Jess thought as she shuffled to the bed. She was wearing Sam’s shirt again and the scent had instantly relaxed her. He smelled like the fresh ink, the cologne she bought him every year for Christmas, and faint of something smokey. 

It was almost as good as him being there himself and it made her want to curl up and go to sleep. It didn’t help that there was something inexplicably soothing about the TARDIS, the cool walls were a nice contrast to the stone that she’d been staring at for days, and the faint hum of the machines in the air was nice- they reminded her that she definitely wasn’t still in that damned castle. She didn’t particularly want to consider the possibility that the machine could just be in her mind messing with her, so Jess neatly put that thought away for a later date (or maybe never. She certainly hoped she wouldn’t have to think about that for a long ass time). 

But whatever it was, Jess just wanted sleep, She could use her brain once she wasn’t fucking exhausted. 

\-- 

The next morning Jess found the Doctor and Rose in the console room, chatting away about the events of the past few days. He was rather animatedly explaining why he couldn’t help 

(“I was in a whole other city!” he exclaimed, flailing his hands “And there were people being poisoned! And the bars were made of wood! I was doing the best I could.” 

This explanation didn’t seem to surprise Rose so Jess figured that conversation would make sense if that was her everyday life. She did want to know what wood had to do with anything though ) 

They didn’t notice her until she laughed at the Doctor who’d slammed his arm against the console of the TARDIS and the room had quieted, Jess wasn't sure why, until she remembered that she was supposed to be on her way home, back to her apartment- back to Sam. 

And part of her was ready, ready to fall back in SAM’s arms, hug him, be glad she was safe with the man she loved. Ready to not be worried about getting lost in a giant spaceship or getting her mind taken over or being kidnapped by a crazy king. 

But. 

Jess had never been one who was any good at sitting around. She wasn’t one to give up on what she wanted, even if it seemed crazy. She’d gotten into Stanford with nothing more than 4.0 and determination. And when everyone had told her that Sam was distant, undateable, and altogether wrong for her? Ha. Jess had buckled down and now she was ring shopping. Sam called her determined, but he was kind. Her mom called her bullheaded. 

This was something she wanted. This was a time machine. It was a spaceship. This was the only chance Jess would ever have to get off of her own planet and... She couldn’t waste it. Here was so much to see. So much to do. 

So she grinned and shut the part that missed Sam down. She could go back any time and Sam would never know, not unless she wanted to tell him. As if she would do that. Sam would probably just try to get her in therapy, the damn hypocrite. She was still owed something fun. 

\----

“Hey, I thought I signed up for something fun and relaxing after almost dying,” Jess complained as she hoisted herself onto the railing, balancing precariously on the edge. “And just saying, that didn’t count. Kidnapping might be new to me, but I could have done that on Earth. I still expect something amazing.” 

She hoped they wouldn’t just send her home anyway and that she wasn’t overstepping her bounds. Jess flashed them her best hopeful smile. The two of them had been together- traveling together for years, best she could figure. Jess had no idea if they would even let her stay, but it didn't but the blinding grins that she got from both the Doctor and Rose are worth the gamble and Jess could feel herself return it. 

“Excellent!” the Doctor said, popping straight up. “First we feed you humans then I have just the place! And no running for your life! Or kidnapping! I promise.”

Jess wanted to do that, really, but her body still ached in places Jess didn’t know her body could ache. She honestly dreaded having to do much moving at all. It felt silly to waste time in an alien ship though when they were going to send her home, so she just hoped that if she stretched maybe it would -

“Doctor,” Rose said, interrupting Jess’s thoughts “As fun as that sounds, we’re just humans, remember. We don’t have your superior biology.” 

There was a slightly mocking tone in Rose’s voice and the Doctor huffed. 

“It’s true! That is a fact, Rose!” he mumbled quietly but Rose ignored him. 

“I can’t speak for Jess but even I’m tired. We were kidnapped you know. I think we could use a rest day, let Jess get acquainted with the ship?” Rose suggested, flashing the Doctor a smile. He melted instantly. God, could you say whipped? 

Jess nodded. Despite being tired it would be great to see more of the TARDIS. She still had no idea where like 80% of the rooms were let alone what they contained “Yes! I would love to see more of the ship” -and maybe take a nap. But that wasn't the point she was trying to make. “It’s so massive!” 

“Fine, fine, rest day for the humans, then off to have fun!” the Doctor exclaimed, throwing up his hands, though he noticeably lit up when she mentioned touring the TARDIS “Ooh! We can show her the library and the pool today!” 

“You wouldn’t believe the library,” Rose said, walking over to grab Jess by the arm as Jess slid from the rails ``I didn’ even like to’ read. Then I saw the size of this library... There is something in there you’ll like, I swear.” 

Rose dropped her voice and whispered almost conspiratorially. “Besides, you haven’t even seen the wardrobe, it is the best thing you’ve ever seen.” 

Jess grinned “Sounds fantastic.” 

\--  
They ended up floating in the Vortex (that’s what the Doctor had called the beautiful, crazy, wonderful sight outside the TARDIS doors when Jess had asked where they were parked) for two days. Day might not be exactly the right term, though. There was no night, there was no day, but Jess slept twice and the TARDIS darkened her room nicely. The first day Jess got the tour. 

Well, part of a tour. 

“This is the pool!” The Doctor exclaimed proudly, throwing open another door. Jess had long stopped trying to count how many different rooms they come across-some of which were absolutely crazy. 

“How the hell does water stay in that thing?” Jess asked, “With the way you drive it ought to be empty, splashed all over the floor!” 

The Doctor huffed “Oi! My driving is not that bad! I am a perfectly capable driver. But, even if I were not, the room is gyro locked.” 

“So basically everything can spin around it, but it stays even?” Jess tilted her head “How does that work in our rooms? They can’t be, uh, whatever you called it.” 

The Doctor frowned “It can too! The TARDIS is an interdimensional machine. She can do whatever she likes” 

“’S code for he doesn’t know.” Rose said in a stage whisper “He just won’t admit it.” 

“Hey!” he exclaimed “Not true! I could explain it, but it would go right over your ape heads.” 

“Ooh, you ‘haven't called us apes in a while.” Rose tested “Used t’ do it all the time,u.”

Jess laughed “Watch it, alien. There are two of us now, we outnumber you.” 

“An’ the TARDIS would take our side too.” Rose added, egging him on “She obviously likes us better.”

“She does not!” the Doctor exclaimed, looking throughout affronted. He put a hand on the wall. “I’m your favorite, right old girl?” 

The faint humming of the TARDIS got louder and suddenly the Doctor huffed, looking rather put out. “Traitor!” he said “You’re an absolute traitor! All you women are alike, ganging up on me. I’ll require your circuits for that one.” 

The Doctor stormed past them, still muttering as he disappeared into the labyrinth of the inner ship. Jess’s laughter died on her lips. He seemed pretty irritated, would he send her home for this? “Is he…” 

Rose seemed to read her thoughts and laughed “Nah, he isn’t going to really do anything to the TARDIS. He might mess around with her wires a bit, but he would never actually hurt her. And he isn’t really mad. He’s just a bit like an overgrown puppy, actin’ like he’s hurt. He’ll come ‘round in a bit. Don’t worry.” 

Jess wasn’t completely convinced-his irritation had seemed real-but Rose wasn’t at all concerned, that was obvious from the east lines of her face and shoulders so Jess tried to relax.  
“So what now? I still haven’t seen the library. Or that wardrobe you promised me.” Jess said. She wasn’t a fashionista by any means but a girl could appreciate a good set of clothes and a nice dress every now and then couldn’t she? Besides, the library sounded wonderful. sHe bet there were some awesome stories and some wonderful medical books. Jess didn’t love textbooks, but the idea to glimpse the future of medicine, of all the ways lives, could be saved... It was tantalizing. 

Rose grinned “Oh you’re gonna love both of them. There are a million more rooms too, but we’ll start with the wardrobe- the Doctor will want to show you the library himself.” 

Rose and Jess left the pool room (though Jess did note where it was- swimming could be so much fun, and she was pretty sure that was some futuristic hot tub in the corner that Jess would certainly be trying.) and went down a thankfully simple route to what appeared to be a regular door. It wasn’t particularly different from the other doors they’d passed, which numbered somewhere around 10 (Jes really, really wanted to know why one of them was shaking but she was also a little afraid to ask. Who knows what could be in there. ). 

Rose was grinning though, so Jess assumed this was the right one “ready?”

“Hell yeah.” 

Rose threw open the door with a flourish that reminded Jess a little too much of the Doctor, but before she could comment, she was ushered into what was frankly the biggest closet she’d ever seen. It appeared to be three stories tall and was almost as long as a basketball court. The racks were stuffed to the brim and clothes seemed to be busting out of every possible corner. 

Jess had seen department stores with fewer clothes. She whirled around to face Rose, who was still grinning widely “Oh my God.” Jess said

“Right,” Rose said, stepping in the room. “The first time I came in here I nearly passed out. I was a shop-girl and I’d still never seen so many clothes. “

“I’ve never seen that many colors,” Jess said, not even trying to stop gaping. “Where did they all come from? 

“I assume they’ve been collected from past c- er.. Different planets and such. The Doctor is very old, you know. He’s been lots of places.” Rose definitely had something else she wanted to say because Jess would have had to have been blind to miss the random turn in the sentence, but she didn’t push. Honestly, she didn’t really care. She just wanted to get her hands on what looked like flannel, but different. 

\----

However, a few hours (or a few million years depending on how you look at it,) they were running for their lives because there were strange disappearances in a big city named New New New New Jersey and they pissed off the alien mob. They ran on the next trip a few days later too, and the one after that wasn’t running so much as holding on for dear life. Then, they seemed to fall into a pattern, running for their lives, then coming back to the TARDIS to recover before their next trip. It could be exhausting and Jess had never been in better shape, but she didn’t mind one bit. 

In between all this, they never asked if she wanted to go home and Jess didn’t dare bring it up. 

And as much as Jess missed Sam, the thrill was addicting, They saved planets, they saw history.. It was… amazing. Sam.. Sam bless his heart wants white picket fences and Jess did too. sHe really did. sHe still wanted to marry Sam, wanted to have kids, but she wanted this too. Sam would never understand this- he’d probably never believe it, God bless him. Sam didn't even like Halloween, rolled his eyes at monsters in horror movies, and didn’t go to church except on Easter and Christmas. He would think she was crazy. 

So she tried not to think about going home and having to forget everything she had seen.

So time marched on. 

Her room slowly gathered more trinkets and souvenirs, a couple of new pictures collected on the dresser, one of her and Rose, the other of all three of them, that a tourist had snapped for them on some planet, with a cheap camera Jess had bought. It was essentially a high tech polaroid camera and it had spat out the picture there. The Doctor was in the Middle, grinning as Rose and Jess had their arms slung around his neck. 

Life was good. 

\---  
Across the galaxy, Castiel was scouring the Earth again. Though he was certain Jessica Moore was not there, he was running low on options and since he was nearly certain he would not find her, he could use the time to think. She wasn't on Earth, certainly not in Heaven, and Hell, well that option was less likely every day. No demons had elated and that was one thing Castiel knew that the twisted abominations were good at- gloating. Lying for sure, but if Jess was in Hell… oh the demons would be abuzz with the news. Besides, he could not storm Hell alone, it would be a suicide mission and a direct aggression of war. But, if Castiel failed he would be killed. Though being a failure was far worse than being dead, A failure, a rebel, was the worst thing an angel could be. His grace gave the tiniest shiver at the mere thought. Failure… he would not ponder it. 

Castiel landed on the top of a mountain, somewhere. He had no ideas left and if angels could feel such human emotions he might feel something. Something heavy and cold, twisting around his grace. Something perhaps like what humans called fear or desperation, that is what Castiel would be feeling. He was not of course. He was above such emotions. He could not feel such petty human things as fear. 

He sat for a moment, enjoying the Earth around him. The Earth was his Father’s best creation. Castiel had always thought so but kept it to himself. Heaven was beautiful, of course, especially in Castiel’s youngest years, when he was but a fledgling and Lu- when he was a fledgling. It was still glorious now of course, and Michael had commanded that it be the most beautiful so it must be, Castiel supposed. 

But, his Father had also said that they were to cherish humans- cherish the Earth, above all creations. They were his magnum opus. Other planets existed, other species, but Father and ended with Earth. It was the best of them all, something he had seen in it that he had not seen in the others. It was something about the humans. They were so.. Small. So puny, in comparison to angels and even Father’s other species. But they were resistant. Like ants, or the creatures on Poosh. But they were still unique. Castiel could not explain it, nor did he dare even think he could truly understand what his Father had told him for that would be blasphemy, but… Castiel could see why, even just the tiniest fraction, of why Father had commanded them to that. Not that it mattered. The upcoming war would destroy humans first, then likely every other planet from the angelic fall out of the war. It would be paradise. 

Wouldn’t it? 

Castiel. 

Castiel’s grace flared in surprise, sending his wings flying out into the dimension they were in, had someone heard? Why had he thought that? That was- 

Castiel, this brother called again, and he realized it was Joshua, calling out to him specifically, not to the entire host. His wings eased slightly. Castiel came to me. 

Yes, brother. Castiel replied, before vanishing with a flap of his wings and a flare of grace. 

Distantly he could feel his vessel pull and twist, each atom shuddering as Castiel exited the mortal plane and entered the Heavenly one. He briefly felt Jimmy’s soul protest, writhing slightly, but he dispatched a tendril of grace that had the poor soul soothed back into rest. 

He landed just inside the edge of Heaven. He took a moment to reorient himself, but easily picked out Joshua’s grace against the thousands of others in Heaven. He wound through the twisting and winding halls until he reached the garden. The Garden had once resided on Earth- it was his Father’s first creation there, where Adam and Eve had once lived. However, once they were cast out, his Father had taken it for that realm, pulling it into Heaven to preserve it. Or perhaps to ensure that no humans could ever try to regain entry to what they had lost. 

Or, it could be some reason beyond him. Castiel did not pretend to know his Father’s ways. 

Joshua could also always be found there. He was one of Castiel’s more even-tempered brothers and the one who had been rumored to speak to God. That is why he no longer fought- if Travel was to be trusted- Micheal would not command him to be in danger if Father chose to speak through him alone. 

Castiel never quite believed those statements, but it didn’t particularly matter. Castiel did not know Joshua well. When you have hundreds of thousands of siblings, knowing each- even the important ones, is not an easy task. 

Castiel saw Jousua as soon as he entered the garden. The other angel was wearing a vessel- it was not uncommon for angels to do so if they frequented Earth or if they had to interact with humans (which hadn’t been done regularly in centuries), but for someone like Joshua, who Castiel had never known to leave the garden, let alone Heaven, it felt strange to Castiel. Though he dared not even voice the thought loudly. He had been called here for a reason and it would not do to offend his brother so quickly. 

“Joshua.” The angel greeted him as he approached the lone bench in the garden. He was surprised to find how gravelly his voice was in the vessel. He had not used it yet- only angel radio which operated off of his True Voice. 

“Castiel” Joshua greeted with something that could almost be a smile. “Please, sit with me..” 

Joshua patted the empty space beside him and Castiel hesitated. “Sit, Castiel.” Joshua implored again “Sit and look at the garden with me. Is it not beautiful?” Castiel folded himself onto the bench. He’d never actually sat down in this body- the mechanics were a bit strange but he managed to find a position that somewhat mirrored Joshua’s. 

“Why have you called me here?” Castiel asked after a moment. The garden was beautiful- Castiel could certainly sit here for eons should he have no orders, but he did. “I do not mean to rush, but I must-” 

“I know of your orders, Castiel” Jousha assured him serenely “That is why I called you here.” 

Castiel tilted his head and something akin to human amusement filtered across Joshua’s face. That could not be right, Angels were never amused, especially not at things so simple. 

“I heard that Jessica Moore is not to be found on Heaven, Earth, and is not in Hell.” Joshua continued. “I know you were to complete this on your own, but I thought I could offer you some advice.” 

Castiel was unsure what advice Joshua would give him, but he could not decline it. Micheal technically could order Joshua nato to help, but would never do so, now when Joshua was one of Father’s favored messengers. This was not breaking orders anyway. Castiel had not sought out Joshua’s counsel. There could be no repercussions, there was no reason to worry, so he just waited for the older angel to continue. 

Joshua sighed “I cannot give you the location of her soul, but it has not been destroyed. It has not been stolen by Hell or hidden on Earth. Look outside what is obvious. What is outside the realm of what is certain? Strange energies surround her, of forces almost as old as ourselves. Be careful Castiel, but if you are, then you can complete the plan” 

Castiel straightened “Is it on-” 

“I cannot be any more specific, I am afraid.” Joshua said with an expression that bordered on apologetic “I have my orders too, Castiel.” He glanced up and smiled fondly. 

Castiel’s grace flared with excitement “HAve you spoken to Father? What doe He ay?” 

“Ah, Castiel. Your questions are good, but be careful of whom you ask them. Others are not as forgiving as me when you ask questions that we cannot answer. Now, go. I have held you here long enough.” Joshua said. He turned from CAsitel to face the garden “And good luck, Castiel.” 

Castiel wanted to ask more questions but the other angel was staring straight out, humming something Castiel could not recognize softly. He narrowed his eyes. He wanted more. He wanted to know if Joshua had heard from Father! He deserved to know that, didn’t he? Did they all? Didn’t they deserve confirmation their Father was alive? 

But, Joshua said that he would not answer questions. Castiel would not dare press the issue. As it stood, he had much to consider, 

Where could her soul be? 

Earth was the Father's favored realm. Followed by Heaven of course. Hell was not favored by him, of course, but it was a usual area of activity. What did that leave? 

It left- 

Space. 

And the future. 

His Father had created many galaxies in the universe. Many of them were full of life prototypes, that hadn’t quite reached his gull goals, and he had practically abandoned them, leaving most of them incapable of leaving their planets. He had then created Earth and humans, his best creation. While the others were not worthy of damnation, like leviathans, they were not reversed like humans. They were simply experiments. 

But, still, a few angels were spread throughout the farthest galaxies, to ensure that their Father’s will, whatever it may be was done in every place. 

The future was a different matter. The future changed constantly. It was easy, of course, to go into the past, What was done was done. But the future could change at any moment. There were numerous futures, far more than even the host could count. To go into the future, one had to know which one to enter. If Jessica’s soul was in a future, somehow, then that could explain her lack of presence everywhere else. 

Castiel, would, of course, check space too. That would be his first mission, if that proved fruitless, well, he would scour the futures. 

He would not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? Uhhh sporadic updates as I can. College + a pandemic haven’t been good for me. I hope you enjoyed. I also revived my tumblr so you can find me under https://girl-of-salt-and-stars.tumblr.com/


	8. in which Jess has no respect for the monarchy pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess just wanted to go to a concert. Werewolves, monks, and literally British royalty were not part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, back with another chapter. yeah, quarantine +work +life basically put me in a burnout tailspin in July and I've only recovered to an extent recently. my bad. 
> 
> Uhh, this chapter is an episode rewrite. It is a little slow since I am pretty well sticking to canon for the first half. It was originally going to be one chapter but... it got to the point where It was honestly just too long THe biggest changes happen in the next part. part 2 will be a bit shorter but should be out soon. I don't really plan on doing //too// many of these in-depth, because they get a little boring, but they are needed. Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I appreciate hearing what ya'll think. Also, I promise we'll catch up with the boys soon. Also, look out for a short (and rare) Rose POV.

“Morning Rose,” Jess said lightly as the other blonde shuffled into the kitchen. Rose wasn’t a morning person until she’d had at least one cup of tea and generally showed up in the kitchen in a state of disarray, only to vanish with her cup and return dressed a few minutes later. 

Rose mumbled something back that might have been a good morning, of maybe just a moan as she absently fixed her tea. She didn’t even give Jess a glance as she shuffled back out the door. Jess snorted into her coffee mug. Jess had been cursed with life on a farm as a kid. Four am was no stranger to her and she was pretty sure that she couldn’t physically sleep past seven-thirty unless she was deathly ill. Usually, her body was up and going at six or so. On the TARDIS, time worked a little differently. There was no night and day, but Jess’s body didn’t seem to mind. Seven hours of sleep was plenty before she started to wake up. 

Jess did need coffee though. It was a vice, she was sure it would probably kill her one day, but it didn’t matter. She could function without it, but it made the wake-up process more pleasant for everyone involved. 

Of the two humans, Jess was the early riser, but the Doctor was another story. Jess was like 97% sure that he never slept. Like, ever. 

She’d never even caught him looking tired. On the occasional nights that Jess couldn’t sleep, and she wandered the TARDIS trying to convince herself to sleep, she would find him reading, or tinkering, or doing any number of other tasks. Jess was certain he saw her most of those nights- sometimes they spoke, but often Jess retreated. This was his home, he deserved to wander in peace. 

But, Jess mused as she drained the last of her coffee, he probably did sleep some right? Who knows. It couldn’t be healthy not to, but then again, Jess was only a human nursing student. No idea about alien biology or sleeping patterns. 

Almost as if her thoughts summoned him, The Doctor strolled into the kitchen, looking fresh as a daisy. 

“Morning Jess,” He said brightly, going to fix his own cup of tea “Seen Rose?” 

“Already got her morning cup, and is getting dressed, I assume. Just missed her.” 

The Doctor nodded “She’ll be back.” he said, “Once she wakes up.” 

Jess grinned “I spoke to her, but I’m not even sure she realized I was here.” 

“Rose isn’t much of a morning person. I don’t understand how you humans waste so much time on sleep.” The Doctor said, taking a seat across from Jess “So much time you could be doing other things!” 

Jess just rolled her eyes “Oh, I’m sorry, I forget you and your alien biology is so superior.” 

“Well, it is!” The Doctor exclaimed,” It’s not my fault we have inherently superior traits.” 

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” Jess said, “Just keep telling yourself that.” 

“I will have you know-” 

“Good morning!” Rose said cheerfully as she breezed through the door, “Doctor, lay off about the superior biology. We know you have two hearts.” 

The Doctor pouted, but shut up right away. “Whipped.” Jess sing-songed under her breath. The Doctor’s head whipped towards her as a flush rose in his cheeks, but Jess just smiled innocently. Rose hadn’t heard her comment- apparently, his superior biology was good for something after all and sat down beside the Doctor, effectively cutting off his protests. His face only burned a brighter red as Rose casually leaned into his side, her arms bumping into his. 

“What’s that face all about, Doctor?” Rose asked with a grin. 

“Oh, I’m sure it has something to do with his superior alien biology.” Jess teased, crossing her arms. 

“It most certainly does not!” The Doctor exclaimed, jutting his chin out haughtily. “I’m not making a face. This is my normal face. I don’t know what you are referring to. Anyway. If you two are done ganging up on me again, would you like to talk about where we are going today?” 

Jess was halfway tempted to push him more- the Doctor was such an easy target, but her curiosity won out over her need to make the Doctor squirm. Rose apparently agreed. 

“Ooh, what do you have for us today Doctor?” Rose asked, all teasing- well, most of the teasing - gone from her voice “Setting it on random again?” 

“God, I hope not!” Jess interjected, “I was kept in a prison last time we went random- you two got to have all the fun.” 

“Not true” Rose countered “You managed to free all the prisoners.” 

Jess sighed theatrically. That had been fun, in a way, letting everyone go, especially because she was in a block full of political prisoners, where all they’d done was speak against the old government. “I suppose. But you two got to threaten the tyrant.” 

“Good point” The Doctor chimed in “Getting tyrants to flee, starting a new government, always a hoot.” 

“Please don’t say that again.” Jess said and the Doctor’s face fell a bit “You’re not my grandpa. But anyway, where are we going?” 

The Doctor brightened again, after “Dress for the seventies- you’ll see.” 

\-----  
Jess balanced on the rails of the TARDIS’s control room, grinning as she watched Rose kick her bag out of the way, and show off her outfit with a flourish, which happened to be a short dungaree skirt and a shirt.

“What do you think of this?” Rose asked the Doctor, grinning wickedly and she twirled her hips a bit “Will it do?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened a fraction but he grinned back “In the late 1970s? You’d be better off in a bin bag!” 

Jessica laughed, just to remind them she was there. The two of them were great, but when the Doctor started staring at Rose like a lost puppy, Jess sometimes had to bring him back to Earth.

The Doctor pretended not to hear her as he moved around the console. “Hold on, listen to this!” He exclaimed, putting a CD into a slot on the console. He grinned as a song Jessica didn’t recognize came blaring out of the speakers. “Ian Dury and the Blockheads! Number one in Nineteen seventy-nine!” The Doctor shouted over the music. He grinned and began to dance around the console, bobbing his head to the beat, casting Rose a side glance.

“You’re a punk!” Jess shouted over the music, laughing. That’s what her dad had called this music anyway. “You’re a complete punk!”

“It’s good to be a lunatic.” The Doctor sang in response, winking rakishly. Jess rolled her eyes but still grinned. The Doctor acted tough and mysterious, but all he really was, was an idiot with a soft heart.

Rose smacked his arm “Jess is right! You’re a punk, that’s what you are! A big old punk with a bit of rockability thrown in.”

“Would you like to see him?” The Doctor asked as he pulled Rose into the odd dance he was doing around the console.

“How’d you mean? In concert?” Rose asked as they continued to dance around the console. 

“What else is the TARDIS for?” The Doctor exclaimed, grinning like a madman. “I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar. The first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon, or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, Twenty-first of November, nineteen seventy-nine! Besides we can take Jess here on a safe first trip since we’ve already had us a few adventures! What do you girls say?” He looked between Jess and Rose.

Rose grinned. “How could I pass it up?”

“Sounds like fun Doc!” Jess said, tucking a curly piece of hair behind her ear. She’d never cared much for Ian Dury, not like her dad. But, a concert, in England, in the seventies! How could she say no? She’d always heard the seventies were fun after all. Based on the pictures she’d seen of her parents from the seventies, well, Jess was damn sure it was going to be a lot of fun. 

She’d probably need to change, but then again, it was the seventies, Who cared? Everyone was hot in the seventies and wore whatever they pleased. Suddenly she was struck with the image of Sam, dressed as a man in the seventies, twirling her around a festival. Sideburns… they worked for him, in theory. But Jess shook that fantasy asway and the pang in her chest with it. She missed sam like hell and was going back. She was going back, but… there were still so many things she wanted to see! She couldn’t give it up yet. 

“Sheffield it is!” Rose exclaimed with a brilliant, smile, directed at The Doctor, and it jarred Jess from her thoughts. Right- the seventies, they were going there right now!

The Doctor smiled his slightly crazy smile in return. “Hold on tight!” He shouted as he pulled a lever, sending the TARDIS into motion, causing the occupants to lurch forward Jess clung to the railing, as the Doctor started shouting the lyrics over the sound of the TARDIS, and began hitting the console with a mallet of all things, to the beat of the music. Jess laughed, while The Doctor continued his manic dancing. 

“I know you can drive better than this!” Jess shouted, barely audible over the music and laughing- including her own “Stop being a showboat” The TARDIS lurched even harder,   
“Stop it!” Rose admonished playfully, but the Doctor just laughed and continued. The laughter didn’t stop, even when they landed roughly, throwing them into a pile on the floor. The Doctor was the first to stand, practically bouncing back up.

“1979!” He exclaimed “Hell of a year! China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb. I need my thumb. I’m very attached to” He rambled as the girls got to their feet, much more slowly.

“And I like my thumb! I need my thumb!” The trio stepped out of the TARDIS, The Doctor still rambling about his thumb. Rose only had eyes for The Doctor, but the second the door opened, she knew something was up, as she peeked around them 

Now, Jess was an American. She’d never been to Sheffield. Hell, beyond “in the UK” she had no clue where Sheffield even was. But she was almost certain that they were meant to be in a city. Not in the middle of a grassy field. 

She was also like 63% sure that people didn’t dress like soldiers from the 1700s. But maybe England in the 70s was different. 

“I’m very attached to…”. The Doctor trailed off, and Jess had a sinking feeling that this was not, in fact, how people from England in the 70s dressed. Damn. Her eyes widened at the sight of guns leveled at their faces, though, really, what else could she expect. The Doctor slowly raised his arms in surrender. Jess frowned, but she and Rose both followed suit. She swallowed thickly, at the ominous click the rifle made. “My thumb?” the Doctor finished weakly.

The Doctor hazarded a glance over his shoulder at Rose and Jess “1879. Same difference” he muttered. It was all Jess could do to hold back a groan because it was most certainly not the same difference. Jess was only somewhat surprised- but part of her was surprised that she could even still be surprised by things that happened with the Doctor. 

Jess wanted to curse at him, but since there were people pointing guns at them, she figured it was best not to do anything that could be seen as a sign of aggression. Especially when she was basically wearing nothing more than ripped blue jean shorts and a tie-dye tank top. 

“You will explain your presence.” Demanded the most imposing of the soldiers, probably the leader, Jess mused. He looked over at Rose and Jess. “An’ the nakedness of these girls.”

Jess scowled as she caught sight of Rose staring at her outfit in slight confusion, and bit back an angry retort. She knew it was the culture, but men like that always pissed her off and she wouldn’t hesitate to tear into them. However, this man had a gun. And she liked her head where it was.

“Are we in Scotland?” The Doctor asked, his voice suddenly thick with a Scottish accent, causing Jess to frown. Scotland?

“How can you be ignorant of that?” The leader asked, his mouth twisted in distaste. Jess scowled deeper. Sure it was his job, but he was an ass.

“Oh, I'm... I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing these... “ He glanced at them “these wee naked children over hill and over dale. Isn’t that right, ya... timorous beasties?” 

Before Jess even had time to process what that meant, Rose cut in. “Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot. “ Which, while hearing the Doctor switch to a Scottish accent was disconcerting, Rose’s accent was terrible. 

“No, don't do that.” The Doctor whispered. 

Jess didn’t really know much about Scotland, but hey, she could contribute with her terrible accent and she was pretty sure she’d heard the phrase in a movie before. “Hoots mon! “ 

“Seriously, both of you stop it.” He hissed, then turned back to the guard, who did not look at all impressed by them. Especially not Rose and her. Rude. Also, her arms were starting to burn from being held up so long. 

“ Will you identify yourself, sir? “ The soldier asked. Well, more like demanded. 

“I'm Doctor James McCrimmon.” The Doctor said, “From the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may…” 

The soldier nodded and the Doctor pulled out a small wallet, that looked like it should hold credentials. Psychic paper, of course. Jess and Rose shared a glance. The Doctor’s hands were down. They lowered theirs slowly. The soldier ignored them. Thank God. 

“As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself” The Doctor explained. The soldier frowned, and for half a second, Jess was certain he was seeing a blank paper and was about to shoot them.

Then from the fancy carriage/coach/thing, a soft feminine voice called: “Let them approach”  
The solider looked pained “I don’t think that’s wise-” 

“Let them approach'' Her tone, while not unkind, left no room for argument so the soldier finally lowered his gun. He didn’t look any happier, though. If anything he looked like someone had just pissed in his cereal and driven a stick up his ass. 

“You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference. No sudden moves.” He ordered and stepped aside to let them by. Jess wasn’t sure what that meant exactly. 

A guy, oh what were they called, footman? Coachmen? Whatever, opened the door to reveal… a very fancy lady. Rose seemed to know who it was because she sucked in a sharp breath and Jess could practically see the Doctor vibrate with excitement. 

“Rose, Jessica... might I introduce her Majesty, Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith” The Doctor’s tone was almost reverent and certainly fascinated as he dipped into a bow. Rose dropped into a curtsey and after a moment Jess stumbled into one too. It was certainly awkward. She just hoped she kept her head.

“Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked” Rose stumbled out, following it by a nervous laugh. 

“Jessica Moore.” Jess added quickly, just because it seemed like the thing to do “My apologies as well.” 

“I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. “ The Queen said. “Though, you, the tall one, have a very strange accent.” 

Jess wasn’t sure what to say to that. she only managed a nervous laugh. 

The Queen turned to the Doctor and, holy shit that woman was intense. “But you, Doctor... show me these credentials' ' The Doctor handed them to her confidently, and she hoped to god that the Queen couldn’t see through it. “It says here you have been appointed my protector! Why didn’t you just say so?” 

The Doctor just grinned sheepishly. 

\--   
They end up going with Queen Victoria and her entourage, to the Torchwood estate in the middle of nowhere. Monks surrounded the estate, it seemed, dressed in weird outfits. The guy who met them at the door seemed… odd, but Jess wasn’t well versed in England’s past beyond the revolutionary war. They’d explained Rose and Jess as cousins, and both had been whisked away by a maid to get put in what they called “decent clothing”. 

Of course, that meant big poofy dresses that were entirely impractical for running. And then, Jess had just left the room so that Rose could change, and got distracted by the odd tapestry on the wall down the hall. When she went back, because Rose was taking forever, Rose and the maid were gone. Damnit Rose. 

When she found her own way to the dining room, the talk was of fucking werewolves of all things. She tried not to be obviously freaked out when Rose hadn’t wandered down by herself.   
“Where’s Rose?” The Doctor asked, his eyes darkening. That was never a good sign. It was always something with these trips, wasn’t it? 

“I… I assumed she’d wandered down there on her own.” Jess said, frowning “But obviously that’s not the case. The maid she was with is gone too.” 

Jess wasn’t telepathic and couldn't talk to the Doctor like he did with the TARDIS. She also couldn’t quite manage the silent conversations he and Rose could have with only a look. But, they were close enough, (she at least liked to think so, after so much trauma bonding) that she could read him in situations like this. The look he was giving her read ‘Rose has been kidnapped again and I’m not happy about it’. Jess could relate. She didn’t even try to hide her displeasure in her expression. 

Then the monk started chanting, the rich man was a traitor, the Doctor, and once again, Jess was running for her life in a gown. God, why was this a recurring theme in her life?   
\---   
Meanwhile, Rose wasn’t exactly having the time of her life either. She’d been kidnapped, tossed in a basement with the other women, and discovered that there was a creepy werewolf in the cage. 

Brilliant. Of course, everyone else was terrified of it and hated it for that. Rose was a bit scared of it herself, but the poor thing was trapped, probably had been its whole life by those stupid monks. And if nothing else, it was still in a cage, what harm could ask a few questions do? She brushed off the pleas of the other women to stop. She wasn’t scared, even it’s pitch black eyes were a mite unsettling. 

“Where are you from,” she asked the young man in the cage, trying to sound both compassionate and brave. She wasn’t sure it was working. The Doctor was much better at that. “You’re not from Earth. What planet are you from?” 

“Oh, intelligence.” the thing in the cage rasped. Its voice was creepy- certainly not human- but that didn’t make it evil. 

“Where were you born?” Rose repeated. If she could find out, perhaps she could promise to help it get back there. Help it. 

“This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart.” It bared its teeth at her and it was only sheer stubbornness that kept Rose from shivering. That was bloody terrifying. 

“All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?” She pressed on. It could still be helped. Maybe it was scared- stranded. 

“: So far from home.” It mused. Its black eyes were still locked unerringly with hers.   
“If you want to get back home, we can help.” Rose offered earnestly “We’ve helped stranded being like you before.” 

The alien twisted its human mouth into something that didn’t quite look like a smile. “Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce, and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose.” 

So, no. This thing didn’t want to go home. It wasn’t a refugee, it was an invader. They’d dealt with this before. The next step is to figure out its plan. “ How would you do that?”

“I would migrate to the Holy Monarch.” the alien said as if it were obvious.” 

Rose, a fearing citizen of the crown, was somehow struck with even more apprehension at the mere thought. “ You mean Queen Victoria?”

“With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions.” That wasn’t detail, but it was enough. They had to keep this thing away from the queen, no matter what. 

The alien lunged at the edge of the crate and it was only months of exposure to situations arguably more dangerous that didn’t send Rose reeling back in fear, despite the spike in her heart rate. 

“ Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too.” he rasped, and his black eyes seemed to stare beyond her now- in her. 

“Seen what?” Rose managed. 

“The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you. I see it in you. ” the alien took a deep breath through his nose, like a dog getting a scent “And on you, I smell others. I see the wolf. I smell the Storm. I smell…. The Bane.”

Wolf. There is was again. She thought she was done with Bad Wolf, after what had already happened. The Doctor had gotten rid of bad wolf. Hadn’t he? “ I don't know what you mean.” Rose bit out. She had no idea what the second half could refer to. 

The alien smiled again. “I only know what I can see. I see the Wolf. But you burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon.”

And with that, the creatures turned towards the tiny window in the cellar and began to change as the moonlight shone directly in on it.   
Bloody brilliant.   
\----  
They found Rose and all the other women in the basement, desperately trying to escape as something that, was in fact a fucking werewolf struggled against its cage It looked angry, which okay, it had been trapped in a cage. But, then Rose said it was definitely out to kill and Jess felt a little less bad about that. 

And, it was a damn good thing they showed up to help them out since the flimsy wooden cage was doing little to hold back the werewolf. Rose, of course, knew more about what was happening, because she was, as always, fucking brilliant. 

Jess, much to the dismay of literally everyone (including the Doctor and Rose) managed to strong-arm Robert into giving her a gun while Rose and the Doctor were busy discussing what the werewolf had said. She managed to catch something about the crown. Always people after power, huh? 

Despite being from the 21st century and living in San Francisco, Jess was a farm girl and had shot a fair amount of things in her day. Her parents had trained each of their kids on how to defend themselves and livestock with a variety of guns the family owned, including a few antiques that looked pretty similar to the one in her hand.

Jess didn’t like shooting at things, but when it came down to shooting or being eaten? She’d take the inevitable ribbing about being an American that would come later. The women fled the area, headed outside. She hoped they made it past the monks. 

Only moments later she heard the wooden door crash open and the werewolf barreled around the corner. “Fire!” The steward called, and the whole line let out several shots. There was a howl of pain and enough smoke that Jess choked on it a bit. Her shoulder already ached from the impact of the gun. 

The men seemed relieved enough, thinking it was killed. If it had been a normal wolf, no way it would have survived, but this wasn’t from Earth. She glanced back at the Doctor and Rose. They didn’t seem to think the werewolf went down either, from the look of it. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Something creaked overhead. 

“All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me.” The Doctor said. He was trying to get them to higher ground. Jess reloaded her gun as she slipped past the men to stand by Rose. 

The steward scoffed “I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault.” 

“I'm telling you, come upstairs!” The Doctor was practically demanding it now.   
“And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall.” The Steward rebuffed. Before anyone could stop him, he stepped back into the hall the thing had come from. For a moment everything was still, then he was pulled up into the ceiling like he was a puppet and someone had just yanked the strings. There was a terrible sound of ripping flesh, that no puppet could make. 

Jess’s stomach turned, as blood dripped down from the ceiling. The steward hadn’t even had time to scream. She’d always thought puppets were creepy. 

“ There's nothing we can do!” The Doctor exclaimed as he practically pushed Rose and Jess up the stairs. 

On the landing of the staircase, they found the Queen again, looking rather put out. Jess couldn’t blame her. She understood the feeling of thinking your showing up somewhere, then being put in life-threatening danger. (She was supposed to be at a fucking concert!). 

Apparently, the monks were evil. She called it. Father Angelo was no surprise either. Jess was also not surprised when the escape attempt met them with bullets. Yet, the queen still didn’t believe there was a werewolf, even after Rose told her what had happened to her.   
“I saw it with my own eyes.” Jess chimed it. “Hell, I even shot at it and the bastard didn’t go down. This thing is out for blood, your majesty. Your blood.” 

“What a foul mouth!” Queen victoria exclaimed. I can’t believe a word that comes out of it. Now, top this talk. There can't be an actual wolf.” 

A howl rang out loud and clear- louder than any wolf Jess had ever heard. It felt like it vibrated in her very soul. And from the pale faces around her, she wasn’t alone.


End file.
